The Rise of an Empire
by fox sage123
Summary: Naruto was always different from his brothers. Skipping school, hanging out with the wrong crowd and dropping out of college. When Lucious had enough he sent Naruto away to be forgotten but that didn't happen so now he wants him back.
1. Chapter 1

**Decided to make it it's own story. This goes in a different direction than Naruto's Empire for one Naruto will spend less time with his family.**

 **Chapter One**

 _June 15th 2010_

Naruto sat in his holding cell quite as a mouse. He couldn't believe he got caught, Rook was supposed to be looking out.

The eighteen year old was broken out of his thoughts when his cell door opened and he sighed When his father walked in.

Lucious Lyon was a former drug dealer turned billionaire. He never told him the full extent of his criminal career but Naruto could only guess the things that he actually did.

"Look dad I know what your going to say and in all fairness I thought I had more time."

Lucious just stared at his son. The silence made Naruto sweat but eventually Lucious spoke.

"Since the day you could walk you've caused nothing but trouble but I've always stuck by you. When you were little you would break things and I would say don't worry he's only a kid. In school you pulled the fire alarm. Sorry he's just a stupid kid. When you were thirteen you got arrested for smoking weed on the corner. Sorry he's just a kid!"

Naruto flinched as Lucious raised his voice. "When you were fourteen you got kicked out of private school for selling weed! You've been arrested seven times since you've graduated high school and then I hear you dropped out of college after three months. I've supported you all your life but now I'm done! Your on your own."

Lucious's words surprised Naruto as he watched his father step out of his cell.

"Dad, your joking right? Cause if you are I've learned my lesson."

"Do not attempt to contact me or your brothers. From now on you are no longer apart of this family. Of I ever see you again I'll have you arrested."

And with that Lucious left, leaving Naruto alone.

"Dad! Don't do this! Dad! Dad! Lucious!"

 **Three Years Later**

Naruto was backstage at the Barclays Center getting ready to go out and join Nicki Minaj on stage.

After his father cut ties with him He was sentenced to twelve months for breaking and entering and armed robbery.

During his time in jail he learned to adapt from the rich wannabe thug into a hardened trooper. His first day in he fought four guys in the yards and despite getting his ass beat he gained the respect of the big guy on campus, Tommy Delnegro.

Tommy gave him protection and taught him how to run the streets in and out of bars. Tommy was a big time drug lord from Chicago who had seven years left on his sentence.

When he got out Tommy told him to head down to Chicago and he would be set.

He had been in Chicago for a month and he was starting to settle into his new life. He ran jobs for Tommy's crew who set him up with a apartment in Englewood.

In his spare time he wrote some bars and even dropped a mixtape titled _Welcome To Fazoland_ _._ When he played it for Tommy on a visit he gave him money to get a place in Houston and start networking.

It worked because after just a year he dropped a two more mixtapes titled _Owl Pharaoh and Innanetape._ He also worked with Young Thug, Chief Keef, and Future.

While his mixtapes got his name out there he gained a even larger following when he got a feature on Nicki Minaj's _Chi-Raq._

He was dressed in a Chicago Bulls jersey that had his nickname, G-Herbo, on the back. A slight jab at the amount of weed he smokes. He also wore a pair of black jeans and all red high top Vans.

He was watching as Nicki started _Chi-Raq_ and one of his friends ran up to him.

"Yo bro you got someone who wants to talk you."

He looked at who his friend was pointing to. She had light tan skin much like his own, short black hair and bright red lipstick.

"What she want?"

"Something about a record deal."

Naruto shook his head. "Tell her I'm not interested."

His friend nodded. "Alright so what's the movements looking like?"

Naruto shrugged. "After this I'm going back to the hotel cause I gotta get up early to go see my mom's."

"What about your brothers?"

Naruto shook his head. "They ain't never call, write or visit me. I'm good."

Naruto watched as his part came up and he walked out.

 **Play Chi-Raq Lil Herb verse**

[Hook]  
Know a couple niggas, that's down to ride for a homicide, when it's drama time  
Run up on a nigga, with the llamas flyin', leave his loved ones all traumatized  
One-fifty, I'm really with it, I'll drop his ass and then forget it  
I'm the man 'round my side of town, might see a bitch and forget I hit it

[Verse 2]  
I'm a young nigga, I be gettin' money,take your bitch from you  
And these niggas don't get no respect,I'mma stay 100, 'til I'm 6 under  
Matter fact, I gotta keep it 150, for every nigga that's gon' come with me  
I'm on Roc Block, with a new semi and a blue Bentley it do 160  
Smoke a lot a of weed, like fuck kidneys, put a dutch in me,got a 40 on me, I don't trust any  
And if any nigga ever try to end me, I'mma die shooting, prayin' God forgive me  
You too busy hating, you can't get no paper, why are y'all so silly?Straight killers  
I can call so many,I don't love no bitches, but my mom, my sister, my gun and Nicki  
I'm in Hollywood, came from Kingston Food,shorties standing, in the streets with tools  
Where I'm from we don't play no games, ain't no April fools, you will make the news  
Where I hang, we don't say no names, if you talk to cops, I stay away from you  
Keep your mouth shut in them investigations, you'll be out the station, in a day or two  
Dedication and a little patience, lead to domination on my way to greatness  
Don't put yourself up in a situation, puttin' my relations, in your conversations  
Shoot a opposition, with no hesitation,you get my position, then you better take it  
Know some young bulls from a while back, tryna leave the game but they never made it  
I got old shit, killin' your shit, on a couple tracks I just never played it  
Pussy nigga you don't want war, I got old clips bitch I'm Baron Davis  
Pussy nigga you don't want war, I got old clips bitch I'm Baron Davis

[Hook]  
Know a couple niggas, that's down to ride for a homicide, when it's drama time  
Run up on a nigga, with the llamas flyin', leave his loved ones all traumatized  
One-fifty, I'm really with it, I'll drop his ass and then forget it  
I'm the man 'round my side of town, might see a bitch and forget I hit it

The beat ended and Naruto smirked. "Gang in this bitch! Brooklyn we out!"

The crowd cheered as Naruto high fived a few people in the front row before he left the stage.

An hour later he was still at the Barclays Center dispite his earlier comments. The show was already over and both his and Nicki's entourage was crammed into his dressing room.

Everyone was laughing and drinking but that all stopped when someone walked into the room.

"Can I please talk to Naruto?"

Naruto looked up and saw the woman from earlier.

"Hey I thought I told you to bounce."

"This is real important."

Naruto shook his head. "Look I understand your just doing your job but I'm not looking to sign what anybody right now."

"I'm actually from Empire."

Naruto looked at her then at his friends before they all burst out laughing.

"Yo that's even worst. I damn sure ain't signing with Empire."

The girl looked down and Naruto sighed. "Alright what's your name sweetheart?"

"Anika."

"Alright so check this out Anika. I got a complicated relationship with Lucious Lyon. And as much as y'all want me as soon as he finds out you'll be out of a job."

"He's actually the one who sent me here. He damn near demanded that I get you here. So please I just got this job and I'm not looking to losing it anytime soon."

Naruto sighed. "Alright I'll go but only because I don't want you to lose your job. But Skitts and Kato get to come with me.

A chubby darkskined man with low black hair and a white man with a dark five o'clock shadow stepped forward.

"Alright I'm sure Mister Lyon won't mind."

Naruto nodded and he, Kato and Skitts took a two hour ride up to Lucious's house.

When he got there they were told to wait before entering the dinning room.

The first thing Naruto noticed was the large table filled with food. He also took note of his three brothers sitting at the table with Lucious at the head.

"What the fuck is this?"

Lucious smiled. "It's a welcome back dinner for you son. And I see you brought some friends how about y'all sit down and enjoy this wonderful meal before we talk buisnees."

No one moved and Lucious took this opportunity to study his son. Over the years he maintained his athletic build and his hair was still dyed a golden yellow. He also added a variety of tattoos to his body. His entire right arm was covered with a giant fox with nine tails. His left forearm had a owl, his left upper arm had the Libra symbol and his left shoulder had the praying hands. On the praying hands the words, H-Town and Chi-Raq were tattooed on them.

Lucious couldn't see it now but he had seen the spiral tattoo on his stomach in music videos.

"Look I ain't come down here for no dinner. I came to tell you to eat a bag of dicks but while you all here each of you can too."

His brothers looked down and Lucious put his hand up. "Don't be angry with your brothers, they played no part in anything."

Naruto scoffed. "Yeah you may have kicked me out but they ain't do a damn thing to help me. I ain't get a visit, call, text fuck you could have emailed me."

Lucious shook his head. "Blame me for that. I told them that if they ever tried to contact you they would join you. I planned to shut you out of the family but then I realized how big of a mistake I made."

Naruto shook his head. "You only saying that because I'm building a buzz without you. You thought I didn't have what it takes to survive on my own and would come crawling back to you. But instead I stood up and marched forward. I broke free from your chains and you know what, I'm proud to be here in front of you today. So what's your offer."

"You don't want to take a seat?"

Naruto shook his head. "I'm willing to listen to you, something I don't think you've ever done in your entire life."

Lucious sighed. "Alright well if that's the case as you already know Empire is willing to offer you a record deal. Now since you've let to release a actual album we can't offer you a over the top deal but how does a one million dollar deal sound?"

Naruto laughed. "And I suppose you want that to be a three sixty deal as well."

Lucious nodded and Naruto shook his head. "Nah see I have some demands. First I want four million dollars up front."

Lucious shook his head. "I can't do four million."

His older brother Andre finally spoke. "Actually I can guarantee you that we have more then enough to accommodate Naruto."

"Good because I also want Skitts to get a three million dollar contact as well. Not only is he a dope ass DJ but he makes some killer beats. After that I want creative control and I also want to retain all the publishing rights to my music. Oh and I'm only willing to pay a fifteen percent distribution few."

Lucious pinched the bridge of his nose. "The board will never approve of that."

Naruto shrugged. "Creedmore approved it. They also affored fifteen million, the only thing they didn't approve is Skitts."

Naruto smirked as Lucious clenched his fist. "I'll get it through, but under two condition."

"If it's a manager no deal cause my man's Kato does that."

"No first you base yourself in New York."

Naruto nodded. "Alright I can do that, what's the second?"

"You drop your debut album with an the next year. If you can promise this it'll please the board just a bit more into agreeing to your terms."

"Alright bet. We'll swing by your office in two days to sign up and me and Skitts will get right to work."

Lucious nodded and then much to his surprise the trio sat down at the table.

"Your going to stay for dinner?"

Naruto nodded. "I mean fuck it, we took care of buisnees and I'm hungry. But don't get anything confused, you still a fuck boy but I've learned to appreciate the finer things in life and wasting food is just disrespectful."

Lucious nodded and everyone began filling their plates.

 **Two Years Later (May 13 2015)**

It took Naruto ten months to release his debut Album, _The Rise._ He actually let Jamal get on one of the songs which turned into one of the album's best songs. Before releasing his album he dropped a mixtape titled _Ball Like I'm Kobe._ After the release of the album he toured the U.S. and Canada where he was able to connect with many artists. After his tour he managed to release another mixtape called _Days Before Rodeo_. _The Rise_ also contributed much to Naruto's fame.

At the 56th Annual Grammy's he won Best New Artist, Song of The Year (Man on a Mission), Best Rap Performance (The Greatest) and best Rap Album.

At the 2014 VMA's he won Artist to Watch and at the BET Hip Hop Awards he picked up Best Live Performer, Lyricist of the Year and Rookie of the Year.

Outside of rapping Naruto showed that he could write and produce just as good.

He produced songs for Kanye West, Lil Wayne, Drake, Chris Brown, Kendrick Lamar, Macklemore and Wiz Khalifa. He had written for Nicki Minaj, Kanye West, Taylor Swift and Macklemore.

Naruto now twenty three was in his Tribeca apartment counting a pile of money. Despite his newfound fame Naruto couldn't let go of the life he had become use to. He opened up Tommy's drug trade to celebrities with deep pockets. Tommy's crew supplied the drugs and Naruto supplied the contacts, they split the money fifty fifty earning him a good twenty million dollars over the years from just the drugs alone. Due to his deal with Empire he picked up a nice one hundred and fifty million dollars.

His phone rang and he answered.

"Sup pops."

"You missed the family meeting at my house."

Naruto shook his head and looked his DJ and best friend Skittles, Skitts for short.

"My bad me and Skitts was going over a set for this show."

"What show?"

"Taylor visited Brooklyn College a few months back and made some deal with them that ends in me performing for them."

"You do too much for that girl and you still haven't hit it."

Naruto sighed. "Why can't I just be friends with a girl and not want to smash?"

"Because you can-"

Naruto interrupted him by crumbling a fist full of hundred dollar bills near the phone.

"Sorry pops...I...your brea-"

He hung up the phone and tossed it to the side.

"Fuck boy ass nigga. Yo come on skitts! It's puff puff pass nigga! Not puff puff hold."

Skitts sighed and handed him the blunt. "My bad bro. But you know that show ain't for a few months right?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah I know but I hate hearing that nigga complain in my ear."

"But you know he got a point right? I mean your damn near best friends with Taylor Swift and you ain't even try to kill."

Naruto shrugged as he got up. "We just real tight. I'll be right back, while I'm gone call up Kato and tell him to get his ass back to New York."

Skitts nodded and pulled out his phone. "It's that girl from the coffee shop?"

Naruto looked back at him. "What?"

"The barista from the one you go to get your coffee from everyday. The one who pretends to not know who you are. I'm not gonna lie though, she got a fat ass!"

"Just make the call and band up the rest of this shit, I'll be right back."

Naruto left the apartment but heard Skitts tell. "Get me a blueberry scone!"

Naruto came back twenty minutes later with a cup of coffee and a bag of blueberry scones. The first thing he noticed was the brown coat on his couch and the coffee table missing thousands of dollars that just occupied it.

"Skitts!"

When he received no answer he opened one of the drawers and reached for his Uzi. He stopped when he heard laughter coming from his kitchen.

"Yo I keep telling you about letting people in my crib!"

"I think you'll make an exception this time."

Naruto turned and saw someone standing in his refrigerator, his mother.

"Your friend was just telling me about your little girl problem."

Naruto shook his head. "There's no problem."

"He's in denial miss Lyon."

Naruto turned to his best friend. "Who's side are you on?"

"I'm on the side of love!"

The look that Naruto sent him made Skitts shiver. "As a matter of fact I got to go. See you later miss Lyon. Oh and it's in the safe in case your wondering."

Naruto nodded and Skitts left. Naruto stared at Cookie taking in her appearance.

"I see you went to visit Mal. He the only one that could have swagged you out like that. So how long you been out?"

"Two days. I just got back from seeing your dumbass twin."

Naruto smirked. "Yeah Hakeem is like that sometimes. Makes me glad pops sent me away."

"Yeah I heard about that. I'm so sorry about that."

Naruto shrugged. "I'm not. It made me stronger, more appreciative."

Cookie nodded as she walked around the large apartment, stopping in front of his trophy case displaying his Grammy's.

"You know your father has never won one of these yet?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, he was kind of pissed when I won four in the same night."

"So you working on anything new?"

Naruto sighed. "I haven't been feeling it lately. Pops is always asking about it but I really hit a slump and I've been trying but can't seem to get it right."

Naruto gestured to a stack of notebooks and Cookie picked one up.

"These aren't bad. They could definitely use some work and I can help you."

Naruto shrugged. "It's worth a shot."

"Good now you better fry me some chicken before I get a broom on your ass."

Naruto smirked.

 **Three Days later**

Naruto sat on the steps of Empire's yatch with Hakeem.

"You haven't been answering my calls.

"Sorry I been busy."

Hakeem scoffed. "Yeah busy hanging out with that bitch!"

"Damn Hakeem chill with that I was just helping her find a place to stay."

"But why! She ain't do nothing for us. Walking into places like she run the show."

"Yeah but remember how I felt when I got kicked out of the family? No calls or anything."

Hakeem nodded and looked down. Naruto smirked and nugged him.

"Don't worry, I'm over it and that's what Cookie's trying to do. But you ain't making it easy on her. But enough about Cookie, let's talk about this album."

"Yeah this shit gonna be dope. I was wondering if you would hope on a track or two."

"Alright, whenever you ready. But I don't think you ready for my bars."

After their conversation Lucious made a speech announcing Cookie back into the company and that all three of his sons planned on releasing albums. This surprised Naruto because Jamal always said he just wanted to work on singles.

"Now I know we have a lot of talented people in here but I would like one particular person to wow us, Naruto."

Naruto sighed and downed his drink before taking the mic from his father.

"Alright y'all I'm going to do a little song I been working on. This is actually a song that was produced by my talented mother Cookie Lyon."

Everyone clapped as Naruto pointed out his mother.

"Yo Skitts run it!"

Skitts, who was DJing the party nodded.

 **Play What The Fuck Right Now by Tyler The Creator**

Intro: Naruto + _Skitts_ ]  
I'm not crazy, I'm a fuck.. oh shit!  
Floopy goober, motherfucker, floopy fuckin' goober  
 _They ain't ready for what we 'bout to bring back!_  
 _They ain't ready for Naruto with the green hat!_  
 _They ain't ready for the Chiraq, niggas!_  
 _Fuck is niggas talkin' 'bout, nigga?_  
 _We gon' die legends!_

[Verse 1: Naruto]  
I hope you stackin'  
I hope you puttin' some money to the side, my nigga and payin' your taxes  
I hope you not incriminatin' you and your niggas on songs with you trappin'  
I hope you dressin' yourself and not followin' niggas opinions on fashion  
I hope them cars that you drivin' ain't rented just to get some comments on 'Gram  
Oh shit, they are because you're not the man  
Low self-esteem, hide it in Lean, Xan every meal  
You fuckin' weak and you robbin' your plug?  
You ain't got no plan, but I'm not here to judge  
Cause apparently you're doin' your thing  
( _Talk your shit, Young Nigga!)_  
I know they see me  
Your pants got a flood, a little bit Katrina  
Oh you wearin' Vans and Supreme this season?  
Stop lyin' to yourself, nigga, me the reason  
Right now  
A little goonie with some nice sounds  
This little groupie want the pipe now  
Yeah, she eatin' coochie, kinda dyke now  
Got a new dirt bike, wow  
And it match the go-kart, go SKRRT now (Talk your shit!)  
I really want the La Ferrari, but shit...  
Can't you lower the price down?

[Hook: Skitts]  
What the fuck right now?  
What the fuck right now?  
Right now, nigga!  
Right now, nigga!  
Right now, nigga!

[Verse 2: Naruto]  
Cause I'm not one  
When it come to a vision, they ain't got one  
 _Rolling Stone_ never gave me a cover so...  
Ummm... so I shot one!

I ain't do college, I said fuck them lessons  
I ain't join no gang, I said fuck them weapons  
Grabbed the keyboard, Clancy crossed my path  
Cashed my first check and said fuck depression, nigga  
Nigga what you scared for?  
Everybody lean, everybody gang though  
Nigga you a new slave, I'm an old one  
Thanks to Ben Yang, still walk around with chains on, like  
You ain't seen no shit like mine  
You ain't seen no dick like mine  
( _Naaaah, pause_ )

[Hook]  
What the fuck right now?  
What the fuck right now?  
What the fuck right now?  
What the fuck right now?  
What the fuck right now?  
What the fuck right now?  
What the fuck right now?  
What the fuck right now?  
(These niggas don't even understand! Goddamn, man!)

[Verse 3: Naruto]  
Tell you dickheads I'ma go nuts  
Niggas told me to grow up  
So I matured to a V10  
I'm in a vacant lot doin' donuts  
There go my ego, Leggo my Eggo  
Never sip syrup, shout my nigga Scooty  
Y'all don't want beef, let us know he can eat that bread  
Cause he pushin' that mayo, fuego  
Respect when you see him  
Boy, last album was a musical museum  
Somethin' always lost with you niggas like Liam  
Neeson, boy, you better run  
Here I come, snortin' glitter, portrait pictures  
I don't run with many cause their walk is bitter  
Niggas mad at T  
Where the tall freckled white boys at? Cause I don't fuck with niggas  
That's not my homie, that's not my woadie  
That's not my team, nigga, they're benchwarmers  
I am a stormer, I am a trooper  
I am a Koopa, bring the losses now, you assume as I moved it  
I run the business  
I do not got time for niggas' opinions  
They fuckin' stupid, don't need 'em, don't want 'em  
I drop 'em, they're deadweight, them niggas useless  
Neck heavy like mothafuckin' bad news  
Thanks to Ben Baller, walkin' with a hunchback  
I got a new white one that I worked hard for  
So the doors on my car doin' jump jacks  
My big bro Mal got a Porsche  
My twin Hakeem got a Bimmer  
If you see 'em around me, they eatin'  
We all good, it's like FEMA  
But of course

[Interlude: Skitts]  
Get money, nigga! Get money!  
All you funny lookin' niggas back the fuck up!

[Bridge: Naruto]  
I wanted to add this  
I sit in room with a to do list  
Proceed to do and play acoustics, you  
Sit around and look at me feelin' foolish  
Rollin' up and make excuses, fuck it

[Outro: Skitts]  
Fuck them niggas!  
Aye man, aye man!  
Aye I just got one mothafuckin' question  
Why the fuck these niggas wanna look like me now?  
Why the fuck these hoes wanna fuck a nigga like me now?  
Why the fuck these niggas frontin' like niggas ain't been invented the swag they runnin' with?  
Why the fuck is niggas actin' like niggas ain't the originators of this shit?  
Man I tell these niggas they can die and suck a dick!  
How was that? Cool?

Naruto laughed with Skitts as the entire boat clapped for him.

 **Later That Night**

After a long day of partying on the yatch Naruto was happy to get some sleep. The moment his head hit the pillow his phone rang and he groaned.

He checked the caller ID before sighing.

"Kato do you have any idea what time it is."

"We almost got hit."

All ounces of sleep left him as he jumped out of bed.

"What!"

"Somebody tried to hit use while we were unloading at the docks and shit ain't turn out good for him."

"You killed him?"

"No I figured you'd want a word with him first."

Naruto nodded. "Where you at?"

"Behind your building."

Naruto's eyes widened as he ran out of his apartment. When he got outside he found Kato holding a gun to a blindfolded girls head and two men were holding down a man, both in tears.

"What the fuck is going on here!"

Kato smiled. "Boss meet this mother fucker right here Tyrone and his fiancee Trish. Tyrone here tried to catch us off guard but when he realized he was out guned he fled. Took us thirty minutes to track him down. Found him in bed with her. He ain't get nothing but he did kill three of our men."

Naruto nodded before getting in Kato's face. "And why the fuck would you bring him here! I just announced I'm releasing a album, did you clear the place for papparzzi?"

"I'm not stupid Ruto. I took care of it. Now are you going to take care of this?"

Naruto sighed and held out his hand and was handed a pair of gloves.

"Alright stand him up."

The two goons holding Tyrone lifted him up straight and Naruto punched him in the face.

"Do you understand what you've done Tyrone. You've put me in a slippery slope. You didn't take anything but you tried to and you killed three of my men in the process. Now cops are going to have to be paid off to cover up the gunfire at the docks. I gotta send money to families for condolences and a whole lot of other shit and I can't let that go unpunished."

Naruto grabbed Tyrone's face and made him look in his eyes.

"Now I know you've been asked this question a dozen times but now it's you and me. Two men who would rather be anywhere but here. Now how did you know to hit the docks?"

Tyrone shook his head. "I can't."

Naruto sighed and held out his hand and Kato placed a glock 19 with a silencer in his hand.

"Now look I got a lot of shit going on so pick a number between one and five...pick!"

"Three."

Naruto nodded and put the gun two his head. "That's how many seconds you got before I pull this trigger!"

He heard the girl scream and Tyrone gulped.

"One...two..."

"Please if I tell you they'll kill her."

"So will I."

Naruto turned the gun and shot Trish in the head killing her.

"Noooo!"

Tyrone's body slumped forward as he began to sob. Naruto grabbed him and threw him against the wall.

"You know how this ends so just tell me how you knew and clear your conscience."

Tyrone sighed as he looked up at the moon, tears running down his face.

"I used to go out to the docks to clear my head. Get away from my crappy life and crappy job. I watched as twice a month your men unload everything. Money, drugs and guns. I wanted to provide for Trish move out of the city. So I brought a gun from some shady street thug and waited at the docks. No one else knew."

Naruto nodded. "Thank you."

And with that Naruto ended Tyrone's life with a quick shot to the head.

Naruto handed over the gun and took off his guns.

"Clean this shit up! I don't want to see a single spot in the morning."

Naruto went back into the building and Kato followed him.

"You think he was telling the truth?"

Naruto shook his head. "If he was telling the truth he would have tried to save his finances life. Whoever he was lying for must have really spooked him."

"So what now?"

"We proceed with business. I want everything packed and ready for shipping. We got a lot of orders, time to get to work."

 **And Done**

 **Let me know how y'all like the new version. A few elements of power in it. And no this will not be a Naruto/Taylor Swift story, they will have a friendship but he will be paired with a oc.**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review.**

 **Duces!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It had been a week since Naruto announced that he would be releasing a album and he had spent it trying to figure out who had the balls to go after his shit.

He was currently in his apartment writing song lyrics when someone knocked on his door. He smiled when he saw the people in the doorway.

Taylor Swift, Calvin Harris and Skitts.

"Naruto I haven't seen you in a week! You haven't called or texted."

Naruto smiled at Taylor as he let them in.

"Sorry T I've been busy working on this album. And before you ask yes I'm also sorry for not calling you after. But to be honest I'm surprised it took you so long to come over here. I mean you live in the penthouse above my apartment."

Taylor pouted and went into the kitchen while Calvin took a seat on the couch next to him.

"So any ideas on your album?"

Naruto shook his head. "I've got so much going on it's hard to narrow down my choices. I was thinking of continuing the Days Before Rodeo idea and title the album Rodeo but I'm not sure."

Calvin nodded. "So news is your performing at your dad's new club on opening night."

"Yeah, he tried to get me to open up for Hakeem but I shut that idea down. Hakeem's my bro and all but I'm nobodies opening act. Last I heard he was going to get Kid FoFo to perform with him. So if y'all don't mind me asking what are you all doing here?"

Taylor returned from the kitchen with a large tub of his favorite ice cream. All eyes fell on him as the room went silent.

"Damn, y'all acting like somebody died."

When everyone looked down he became alert.

"What happened?"

Skitts put a hand on his shoulder. "Lucious called me because he knows how you get and thinks we can calm you down before you do something stupid."

"What happened!"

Skitts sighed. "Your cousin Bunkie was found dead in the river. Someone shot him in the head. Your father's holding a family meeting to let everyone else know but he wanted you to be around people who you trust."

Naruto shut his eyes as tears began to leak out. Bunkie was the only person in his family besides his brothers who believed he could do something with his life. Since he came back to Empire Bunkie constantly gave him praise and now he was gone.

Naruto opened his eyes and Skitts saw the rage in them.

"Call Kato."

"Come on we ain't gotta do this."

Naruto began walking to his room but Taylor got in front of him.

"Naruto stop!"

Calvin came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Calm down bro."

Naruto shook his head. "Get off of me before I hurt you! And Skitts you better be in the phone with Kato right now."

"Naruto look at me!"

Naruto turned to Taylor. "I may not ask questions but I here the whispers, I see the people who come in your apartment and hand you bags before leaving. So I know what ever you planning on doing won't end well. Do you want to go back to jail?"

"I ain't afraid."

"We know your not but you have people who will miss you."

"Somebody has to pay for this."

"And they will. Whoever killed your cousin will pay but not by you."

Skitts nodded. "She's right. The police are opening a investigation."

"So now we trust the ops?"

"No but you gotta think rationally. You got too much to lose."

Naruto sighed as he slumped forward in Calvin's arms who lowered him to the ground and the three watched as their friend, one of the strongest people they knew openly wept out loud for the first time since his father abandoned him.

 **Next Day**

After his breakdown everyone spent the day at his place to keep a eye on him. They were all currently in a Uber on their way to Naruto's favorite coffee shop so he could finally as ask the barista out.

"Don't worry Naruto you got this. I've honestly never seen someone get girls as easily as you. So why's this one so hard?"

Naruto looked at Calvin and sighed. "I don't really know. It's like every time I go in there I get real nervous and I always plan on asking her out but I always chicken out."

Calvin sighed. "Your the person who told me to man up and ask Taylor out so I'm going to repay the favor using your exact words. Stop being a pussy and go ask her already."

Naruto smiled as he thought back to the previous month where he set his two friends up.

"Thanks man, I needed that."

Everyone got out of the Uber and went into the coffee shop. The others took a seat and Naruto went to the counter.

The girl behind it was five foot five compared to his six foot one frame. She had long blonde hair that went past her shoulders and stunning grey eyes. She had firm D cup breast and a nice squeezable ass.

"Hey good to see you back in here. We've gotten a lot of customers since you started coming here. And I can see you've brought friends."

She gestured to Calvin, Taylor and Skitts. Naruto nodded.

"Wait so you know who I am?"

"Of course I do. I didn't want to scare you away so I acted as if you were another customer."

Naruto smiled and the two made small talk which ended up lasting fifteen minutes, he found out quite a bit about her in those fifteen minutes. Her name was Sydney, she lived with her fifteen year old brother and her mother and volunteered at the school for the hearing impaired when ever she got the chance.

"So listen, I'm doing this show on Sunday at my father's new club."

"Yeah I heard. It's all over the internet."

"Yeah they can never find anything interesting to talk about. But back to the point, I was wondering if you, you know wanted to come on through then after me and you could go get some dinner?"

"So like a date?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah."

She bit her lip. "I don't know I'm supposed to watch my little brother on Sunday."

"Come on, I'm sure you can find someone else to do it for one night."

Naruto watched as she seemed to mull her options before nodding.

"Alright, I'll go out with you. And I look forward to the show."

Naruto smiled. "Great. Just give your name at the front and they'll escort you in."

Sydney nodded and Naruto motioned for everyone to follow him out.

After leaving the shop the group of friends split up with Naruto and Skitts went to Empire while Taylor and Calvin went back to Taylor's place.

When the two made it to Empire they went straight to the studio.

"So I got a few beats for us to start with. I dropped a line down to Metro and he said he'll get you some as some as he can but we need at least one new song for Leviticus."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah I wanna do something for Bunkie. Something that's personal but everyone can relate to."

Skitts nodded. "Alright I think I got something we can work with but what about the rest of the show?"

"Maybe a few songs from Days Before Rodeo? Heck throw in Watch Me Ball."

Skitts nodded and typed into his laptop before turning it to Naruto who smiled. "Yeah I like that. So let's hear this new beat and get to work."

After a few hours of working on the new song Naruto had a nice song.

Him and Skitts were waiting for the elevator to take them down.

"It's still raw but ready for you to perform this Sunday."

Naruto nodded. "Think we can get Abel to jump on in it?"

"Yeah but not before Sunday. Why don't you hit up Jamal. That song 'The Rise' was poetry and if you put this on the album it'll definitely give you a buzz."

Naruto nodded and the elevator doors opened revealing Lucious, Becky, Andre, Cookie, her assistant and Kid FoFo.

Naruto and Skitts squeezed in and the rise down began.

The rise was quite until FoFo decided to address Cookie.

"I see you still trash talking me, bitch."

Cookie went to lunge at him but Naruto blocked her.

"It ain't worth it."

Cookie glared at FoFo while Naruto nodded at Skitts. When the elevator opened Naruto and Skitts positioned themselves in front of FoFo making sure they were the last ones in the elevator.

As soon as everyone was out Skitts quickly pressed the top floor and Naruto hit FoFo with a elbow to the face.

"Naruto sto-"

Lucious's words fell to death ears as the elevator closed and FoFo was left to the mercy of Naruto and Skitts.

The two began punching him with all of their strength. FoFo tried to protect himself but he eventually fell to the ground and Naruto and Skitts preceded to stomp him out.

"Yeah nigga! You rap about that shit but we about that life!"

Eventually FoFo lost consciousness and the beating stop.

Naruto hit the doors open button and they got out halfway to the top.

"Yo back stairs they probably running up the main!"

Skitts nodded and followed Naruto down the stairs, the duo cleared fifteen flights in two minutes before exiting out the back of the building.

They ran for a few blocks until Naruto's phone rang.

"You know you could have killed him."

"I didn't though. And he should know better not to talk to someone's mother like that. Even if I wasn't there I would have tracked that nigga down."

Lucious sighed. "We can't handle stuff like this right now."

"Don't worry about it. I can handle it by myself."

Naruto hung up and he and Skitts walked in the direction of Jamal's place.

When they got there he found Jamal sulking on the couch.

"What's wrong with you?"

Jamal didn't reply but his boyfriend Michael did.

"He's upset that he blew off his press conference today."

Skitts looked at Jamal weirdly. "Why didn't he just go?"

"Cause Lucious threatened to cut him off if he came out."

Naruto sighed. "I'll talk to him, but I need your help. Show em."

Skitts pulled out his laptop and played the song for Jamal.

"I was wondering if you wanted to link up one more time. I know this takes you put of your comfort zone but that's the point of this right? Trying new things."

Jamal sighed and listened to the song again. When it was over he walked over to his keyboard and played a few notes. Then he started mumbling a few words that Naruto couldn't hear.

"I'll see what I can do? I should have this down by Sunday."

Naruto smiled and gave his brother a hug.

 **Sunday**

A lot of stories centered around the Lyon family throughout the week. The elevator footage of Naruto and Skitts jumping Kid FoFo surfaced online and TMZ had a field day with it. Hakeem got drunk, pissed in front of everybody at a restaurant, called Obama a sellout and joked about the cops shooting him. Jamal ditched his coming out press conference which didn't sit well with Cookie.

Naruto was in his dressing room at Leviticus beating Calvin in Call of Duty. His phone was next to him with his Twitter blowing up thanks to the video. It was crazy how the world cared so much about the lives of others and not enough about their own.

"So what do you have planned for tonight?"

Naruto shrugged as he turned to Taylor. "I got reservations to that new restaurant in SoHo."

"Ok, after that?"

"That's it. I don't want to overdo it."

Naruto checked his phone. "Alright you two should get out there, shows about to start."

Calvin gave him a pat on the shoulder and Taylor gave him a hug before leaving him alone.

As soon as they walked out Hakeem walked in.

"I heard you put Mal in your set."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, me and him collabed on a song for Bunkie."

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"I want in. Dad asked you to open with me and you said no but you was quick to recruit Jamal."

"Look you can't just come in here and demand shit! If you wanted to hit the stage with me all you had to do was ask! This why Tiana don't want your ass, always throwing a temper tantrum like a little as kid."

Hakeem's breathing sped up like he wanted to say something, but he quickly remembered who he was talking to and sighed.

"Sorry."

Naruto watched as he walked out of the room.

"Wait."

Hakeem stopped at the door and Naruto sighed.

"Your my twin brother so I take it upon myself to teach you valuable lessons but I can't deny this is a big night to get you exposure. I planned on doing Mamacita with just Thug but you can do your verse too. But next time don't ever step to me like that."

Hakeem nodded and left the room.

Naruto checked himself over in the mirror and smiled. He wore a pair of black jeans and a white camo shark Bape t-shirt. He also wore a black track jacket in honor of his lost cousin. The front of the jacket had Bunkie's name over his heart and the back had the words 'Pray 4 Love'.

He also wore a pair of Supreme x Air Jordan V "Camo" along with a gold chain and diamond studded watch.

When Hakeem and surprisingly Jamal performed No Apologies Naruto couldn't help but clap for his two brothers.

When their performance was over the lights in the club died down and Naruto made his way to the center of the stage as everyone cheered.

He spotted Sydney in the front of the crowd and he let a small smile come to his face.

"This is a real special performance tonight. It's the first one since the death of my cousin Bunkie. That's why I wanna dedicate this first one to him and all the lost souls that we've lost throughout these tragedies and shit. We gotta stick together and be creative. So everybody two fingers up right now, two fingers up. Skitts let's get it."

Skitts nodded as he started the beat.

 **Play Pray 4 Love by Travis Scott and The Weeknd**

"Yeahhhhh. Turn these fucking lights off up top, turn these off. Yeahhh. No pray for love. Just ask the lonely. Yeahhhh. Yeahhhh."

 _"Peace signs up! Yeah!"_

[Verse 1 Naruto]  
Pray for who lost they fate, and died too young  
Pray for the ones I hate, the ones I love  
Pray for my liver when I'm off, in this club  
I pray that the, demons go away, they hauntin' us  
Man I can't take no more of this lifestyle we been givin'  
Man I can't take no more of the white powers in position  
Gotta grab J-Will, gotta scoop up J-Rich  
Told Skitts we ain't goin' back, you know, we gotta hitch  
I mean I'm, aggravated, agitated, I admit  
Intoxicated, animated, got me feelin' kinda lit  
Contemplatin' fornicatin', might as well fuck up some shit  
They lookin' at me way too crazy, got me feelin' communist  
But I'm just tryin' to save the throne, pray for Bones, pray for Stix  
If my album never sell, then we gon' hit that lick  
Tell Lamar, call up Cash, tell him buzz me at the Ritz  
It's the weekend, opening night at Leviticus, they need to pray for us

 _Jamal walked out and joined Naruto for their new song._

[Hook: Jamal]  
Oh, no praying for love  
Oh, say loud  
Just ask the lonely, oh  
Just ask the lonely, oh

[Bridge: Naruto]  
Pills  
Have you ever been through life's  
Challenges? Promises?  
Get down here, I'm prayin'

[Verse 2: Naruto(Jamal)]  
Let me tell the lost tale about a Lyon  
Let me tell you how I turned to a Fox  
How I went down on the block  
Waterfall around ten o'clock  
And how we came up gettin' all the knots, dodgin' cops, yeah  
'Fore a nigga had the locks  
'Fore a nigga had the chain, 'fore I had the bops  
Always kept my city on me like it was a swatch  
Every time we in the party, took it up a notch  
Now I'm thinkin' 'bout this new girl, and she doin' pop (Ohhh)  
Wanna know my dick longer than a Pringle box  
(Don't pray for love)  
Tired of seein' these black kids on the face of FOX (Ohhh)  
And fuck CNN, they don't wanna see us win (Said I-)

 _Naruto jumped off of the stage and into the the VIP area where his family was sitting._

Mama don't you worry no, no more, worry no, no more  
I'ma take you from the first to the ninetieth floor  
You always told me what I plant, that shit gotta grow  
And anything I detonate, that shit gotta blow  
Pray for love

 _He gave Cookie a hug before joining Jamal back on the stage._

[Bridge: Jamal + Naruto]  
No, oh  
We don't pray for love, no more  
We don't wanna see you on the cover of a carton, no more  
We don't wanna see you on the news, no more  
All alone

[Verse 3: Jamal]  
Underrated is an understatement  
They tryin' to test greatness, a nigga tryna get paid  
These niggas fiends watchin' all of my moves  
Cause the music like crack, got me cookin' all day  
I'm right here, you know where I stay  
And if you don't, then ask your girl, she probably know the way  
She like my show lights, she want to be wife  
She know that if she got me that she gon' be good for life  
So I pull out 'fore the climax  
Faster than a hi-hat, sorry baby, I don't play  
And if I did, you know my kids would be ballin'  
And my daughter gon' never meet a nigga like me  
My niggas pull up in that Rolls-Royce  
Like they sell that coke boy, shout out to the Coke Boys  
They never pray for us, nobody pray for us  
Nobody pray, no, no, no, no, no

[Hook: Jamal]  
Oh, no praying for love  
Oh, say loud  
Just ask the lonely, oh  
Just ask the lonely, oh

Skitts played explosion noises as he ended the beat.

The crowd cheered and Naruto nodded as he and Jamal shared a hug.

"Uh huh. Run it."

 **Play Mamacita by Travis Scott**

The beat started and Skitts spoke. " _All the woman make some noise!_ "

Naruto nodded. "Mama, mama where you at! Mamacita where you at! Mamacita where you at! Five, four hands in the air!"

[Intro]  
Mamacita, cita, cita  
Mamacita, cita, cita

[Verse 1 Naruto]  
This the last days to the rodeo, last night  
Had me down in the back, comatose, don't think  
Sun shades and a pill gon' help  
Once I'm gone, can't tame myself  
Mamacita, cita, cita  
You know I really need yah, need yah, need yah, right now  
She get freaky when the... light's down  
The shit's crack, no way niggas could pipe down  
With the head first, got her straight out of the night gown  
Nothin' like the light-skinned mamacitas in H-Town  
They got them pornstar big booties  
Let me film it, then shoot it  
3-D money, no illusion  
Depending if I'm feelin' bougie  
Might hit your line bitch

 _Hakeem walked out and the crowd went crazy because it was the first time they were ever performing this song together._

[Hook: Hakeem (Naruto)]  
Had to cut my phone off, bitch got it vibratin' on me like a beeper  
Boy I'm in Colorado, smokin' California reefer  
Hey, the bitch so bad, caught a ticket cause I really wanna meet her  
And I ain't kin to Wayne but that's my mamacita  
Mamacita, that's my mama, mamacita (Mamacita, cita, cita)  
That's my mama, mamacita, that's my mama, mamacita  
That's my mama, mamacita, that's my mama, mamacita (Mamacita, cita, cita)  
That's my mama, mamacita, that's my mama, mamacita

 _The surprises continued as Young Thug came out._

[Verse 2: Young Thug]  
Mothafuck a girl  
I love her, I'mma give her the world  
Aye fuck her, I wanna fuck her mother  
Just might give her my little girl  
No, no, I won't let go, roll down, oh  
She look the best with a fro, natural nat-nat on go  
Damn, Keem, turn on the stove, whip it 'til I have a stroke  
I do not fuck with America, I get it straight off the boat  
Oh damn, the kush it never make me choke  
Slow down, I'm speedin' and I got a trunk full of wham  
Damn, 25 thousand on an old school Cam  
SS me, these bitches wanna molest me  
Damn, they'll sex me, she a lesbi  
She want chicken like sesame  
And she tryin' to undress me, test me  
Give her hotel keys like Cassidy, 'u digg'?

[Hook: Hakeem (Naruto)]  
Had to cut my phone off, bitch got it vibratin' on me like a beeper  
Boy I'm in Colorado, smokin' California reefer  
Hey, the bitch so bad, caught a ticket cause I really wanna meet her  
And I ain't kin to Wayne but that's my mamacita  
Mamacita, that's my mama, mamacita (Mamacita, cita, cita)  
That's my mama, mamacita, that's my mama, mamacita  
That's my mama, mamacita, that's my mama, mamacita (Mamacita, cita, cita)  
That's my mama, mamacita, that's my mama, mamacita

[Verse 3: Hakeem]  
That's my bad little college ho  
That I got on the east skirts of Decatur  
Best believe that she cover Hakeem the dream like a blazer  
I smoke a lot of weed, keep my music turned up, fuck my neighbors  
I fuck a nigga bitch and turn her like a table  
Aye, I'm still practicin' so you know I'm gettin' greater  
Aye, still wearin' long socks and shorts like Fabo  
He was hatin' at first, now he tryna make the payroll  
Got a stupid bitch who do whatever I say so  
Money on my head like a Jesus piece  
Blunt, now I'm higher than Khalifa be  
Bad bitch lookin' like a Filipina  
Ohh, you're killin' me, ohh, remember me  
You, finna be, deceased if you keep callin' me  
Therefore I

[Hook: Hakeem]  
Had to cut my phone off, bitch got it vibratin' on me like a beeper  
Boy I'm in Colorado, smokin' California reefer  
Hey, the bitch so bad, caught a ticket cause I really wanna meet her  
And I ain't kin to Wayne but that's my mamacita

Skitts cut the beat. " _What's the name of this song!"_

Naruto continued. "Mamacita, cita, cita. Ohhhh ohhhh ohhhh. Mamacita, cita, cita. Ohhhh ohhhh ohhhh!"

Naruto nodded as he rubbed his chin.

"Alright we got to bring a little hood into this mother fucker."

 _"I got you bro."_

 **Play Watch Me Ball by Lil Herb**

[Hook]  
Bitch I ball out  
Sip codeine til I fall out

Smoke OG to the face when I wake tell em ball out  
Yo bitch like Herbooo  
We got racks in the stash, bring em all out  
Ima hustler, tell my bitch mind ya business, watch y'all mouth  
But watch me ball  
Watch me ball  
Ball  
Bitch watch me ball (Swish)  
Watch me ball  
Ball  
Bitch watch me ball (Swish)  
Ball  
Ball  
Bitch watch me ball  
Ball  
Ball

[Verse 1]  
Herbo G that youngin and I love stuntin, pockets full of hundreds  
Got my 40 on me, please don't run up on me, boy don't be no dummy  
Ion got no bitch or no relationships cause I'm in love with money (I'm in love with bands)  
On the E-Way drinking lean this summer Forgiatos doing a hundred  
All these bitches over me, I fucked her once and now she on my bumper  
I gave yo bitch my number and now that bitch she won't stop calling me for nothing  
At the top smoking dope thinking how I started off with nothing  
And ain't no nigga hand me shit therefore I don't owe nobody nothing  
Self made nigga can't compare to you help made niggas  
Biting Herbo swag got me feeling like I helped made niggas  
Why you hating on me and you pocket watching get yo self paid nigga  
I see you looking at me but that plotting just gone get yo self slayed nigga

[Hook]  
Bitch I ball out  
Sip codeine til I fall out  
Smoke OG to the face when I wake tell em ball out  
Yo bitch like Herbooo  
We got racks in the stash, bring em all out  
Ima hustler, tell my bitch mind ya business, watch y'all mouth  
But watch me ball  
Watch me ball  
Ball  
Bitch watch me ball (Swish)  
Watch me ball  
Ball  
Bitch watch me ball (Swish)  
Ball  
Ball  
Bitch watch me ball  
Ball  
Ball

[Verse 2]  
I know a lot of niggas hating on me waiting for my downfall (You's a fuck nigga)  
Fuck niggas stay away from me I can't be around y'all  
I know niggas snakes they ain't really real I know niggas plotting on me  
And that's why I got it on me, read yo body language, no you not my homie  
And I got them racks on me, out in traffic with them glizzys, macs on me, ova east on the E-Way if you looking for me, bitch I'm getting off on stony  
Pull up on the opps, do a hit and hop on stony  
Go and feed yo bitch now she sucking dick while I flip it down on stony  
In the station roll some duches up while I sip these double cups  
While I'm blowing hundreds bitch I'm stacking hundreds all my money double up  
A nigga run up on me, fill him up with hollows make his body bubble up  
Them no limit boys love to ball so the hustler with us

[Hook]  
[Bitch I ball out]  
Sip codeine til I fall out  
Smoke OG to the face when I wake tell em ball out  
Yo bitch like Herbooo  
We got racks in the stash, bring em all out  
Ima hustler, tell my bitch mind ya business, watch y'all mouth  
But watch me ball  
Watch me ball  
Ball  
Bitch watch me ball (Swish)  
Watch me ball  
Ball  
Bitch watch me ball (Swish)  
Ball  
Ball  
Bitch watch me ball  
Ball  
Ball  
Ball Like I'm Kobe

When the song ended a picture of Bunkie showed on all the screens in the club.

"Rest in peace cuzzo!"

With that he jumped off of the stage where he was congratulated by everyone. He went to his dressing room. He was only alone for five minutes cause his mother came in.

"Naruto that was amazing. Not sure about Watch Me Ball though. I like the lyrics but that Chi-Raq sound never sounded right with you. Now when you went to Houston you took your game to a whole nother level."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah but it's still good to turn up to."

Cookie smiled. "Well at least someone in this family is listening to me."

Naruto shook his head. "Your gonna learn, this is a complicated family. Dre has...issues. Keem is a arrogant little bitch and Mal is to afraid to break out of his shell. Not to mention Lucious rules over everything, that's the reason why Mal didn't show to your little coming out party."

"What do you mean?"

"Lucious threatened to do the same thing he did to me to Jamal. He's so scared of the world finding out about Jamal being gay that he'd rather cut him out of the family."

Cookie watched as he gathered his things.

"Your leaving, you haven't even enjoyed the party."

"Got a date."

Cookie smirked. "I heard Naruto Lyon doesn't date."

Naruto shrugged. "People change."

He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and left.

 **Later That Night**

Naruto smiled as he held the car door open for Sydney who stepped out. After leaving Leviticus the two went to this new restaurant and Naruto could tell he was taking Sydney out out of her comfort zone.

After dinner the two went to the pier and just walked. They talked for hours about anything that came to mind.

After the pier Naruto decided to drop her off. When they reached her house Naruto walked her to the door.

"I enjoyed myself tonight."

Naruto smiled. "I'm glad, I saw you were acting a bit uncomfortable at the restaurant."

"It was just weird having a guy spend that much money just for dinner."

Naruto laughed. "Don't worry about it. But I understand, next time we can do something a little less high profile, assuming there is a next time."

Sydney smiled. "Definitely a next time."

The two leaned on for a kiss but a voice from above stopped them.

"No way you went on a date with Naruto Lyon!"

Naruto looked up to see a teenager with his head poked out the window. Sydney looked down in embarrassment.

"Sup man."

The kid smiled. "Yo I'm a really big fan, think I can get an autograph?"

"Sorry maybe some other time. I really gotta go."

Sydney nodded before looking up at the kid.

"Get your but inside, and you better not have woken up mom."

Naruto smiled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and went inside.

Naruto sighed in content as he got back in his car and told the driver to go. The drive was silent until they stopped a corner a few blocks away from Sydney's house and Kato got in.

"Any news?"

Kato shook his head.

"I reached out to all my contacts. No name, nothing. Just chatter. But one thing is constant."

"What?"

"You. Whoever hit use wants to hurt you. And it doesn't help that your finally ready to work on this album."

"What do you suggest."

"I don't know. I'm going to make a trip upstate, talk to Tommy. Until I get back we should close the shop."

Naruto sighed. "That's impossible. We got to much in storage. We gotta move it somehow."

"Well not through the store."

"I'll figure something out. Did you do the other thing."

Kato nodded. "Yeah. Bunkie was killed in a secure location, no witnesses. There was no sign of trauma on his body which suggests he was lured to that area. I can keep digging if you want."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, find out who killed my cousin. So I can kill them.

 **And Done!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Naruto sighed as he waved to his family at the airport as everyone got in their respective cars, as they returned from Philly after burying Junkie. Naruto himself got into a black SUV and the driver pulled away.

"So you get any info while I was away?"

Kato sighed as he looked out the window from the seat next to him.

"No but we got a problem."

"What?"

Once he said no Naruto lost all interest in the conversation as he was about to text Sydney but what Kato said next made him squeeze his phone to the point where the screen started to crack.

"We got hit again."

"Why am I just now hearing about this."

"Cause you were at a funeral and I didn't wanna get you all worked up."

Naruto sighed before turning to the driver.

"Head down to Truth, I got a few things I gotta settle."

 **Truth Nightclub**

Naruto stepped into the empty nightclub and watched as workers ran around to prepare for the day.

"Yo wassup Ruto!"

Naruto smiled. "Sup Dre, see G still got you wearing them suits."

Andre smirked. "Yeah well I ain't as mad about it As I used to be. I'm making legit money and whenever Ghost needs me to I get to rough up the competition."

Naruto nodded. "Alright I feel you. Well is Ghost around?"

"Yeah let me take you."

Andre led Naruto to the office upstairs and sitting behind the desk was James Saint Patrick a high profile nightclub owner, but Naruto knew him as Ghost the disruptor of Coke in all of New York City. His business was large and profitable and no one would suspect a nightclub owner to be a major drug dealer.

"Ghost, long time no see."

Ghost smiled. "Yeah it's been a minute. I heard about your cousin, my condolences. Kato called not to long ago asking if I knew anything but the streets ain't talking."

Naruto smirked. "Thanks and don't worry I'm gonna make the streets talk. How's Angela?"

"Good. She's spending the day with the kids, they're really starting to warm up to her. Now I assume you didn't come all the way out here to catch up. What's up?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah your right. My buisnees has been hit twice. I came here to ask you for advice since you have experience in this sort of stuff."

Ghost nodded. "Well your situation is a bit different than mine. One your buisnees is ten times the size of mine. Two you don't just do coke. You sell a whole variety of contraband including high caliber weapons. Then you only sell to high profile clients. So you most likely have a high profile enemy of they have the man power to oppose you like this. Here's a bit of advice. Don't be like me. Plotting and scheming, being unsure about what to do. Find whoever is fucking with your shit and kill them."

Naruto nodded. "Thanks G."

"No problem I'll have Andre dig around and see what he can find."

"Good lookin out G. Catch you on the flip."

"Wait I actually have a problem. I have I extremely high profile party going on tonight and I'm sure the guest of honor would be extremely grateful if you performed."

"Who?"

"You'll have to come to find out."

Naruto thought it over for a minute before smiling.

"Alright what the Hell."

Ghost turned to Andre. "Dre please inform Kid FoFo that he will no longer be playing here tonight."

Andre smirked. "With pleasure. I really don't like that motha fucker."

"Just tell him we no longer require his services. We don't need to have a reputation of beating up everyone we cross paths with."

Andre sighed. "Fine."

 **That Night**

Naruto stood backstage at Truth wearing a 2015 Jimmy Butler All Star jersey, white jeans and a pair a pair a grey Yeezy Boost 750. He also wore a diamond watch and two gold chains.

"Naruto it's good to see you again."

The rapper turned and saw Ghost's girlfriend Angela.

"Sup Ang."

"So the bodies of a Tyrone Smith and Trish Simms turned up the other day."

"Yeah and what did the reports say?"

Angela smirked. "They were killed in a mugging."

Naruto nodded. "Did you find anything on what I asked you?"

Angela sighed. "Yeah and officially there is only one suspect in your cousins murder."

"Who."

"Lucious Lyon. But there is no substantial evidence to pin this on him. The detective who's working the case has submitted several request to keep the case open despite the DA's office asking for it to be closed."

Naruto stayed silent as he soaked in the information.

"You ok?"

"Yeah just keep looking and keep me posted."

Angela smiled. "No problem. I owe you a lot. Some I'm always here to help."

Naruto smiled and Andre ran up to him.

"Yo Ruto it's your time."

Naruto nodded. "Catch you later Ang."

She smiled and waved to him as he ran off.

Ghost stood by the DJ booth with a microphone in his hand.

"Now I've prepared for a very special performance tonight. He's multi talented and a very close friend of mine so give it up for NARUTO LYON!"

 **Play Uptown by Travi$ Scott**

Naruto ran out and the entire crowd exploded.

 _[Intro]_  
 _I'm riding up uptown_  
 _I'm a mothafuckin' monster_  
 _One hand on the wheel, one hand on my dick_  
 _I'm a motherfucking monster_  
 _You riding up uptown_  
 _One hand on the wheel, one hand on my dick_

 _[Verse 1]_  
 _At the green light I'm speeding, fourth wheel on, I'm weaving_  
 _I got red eyes and swag seizures, all my concerts filling them bleachers_  
 _Ooh girl with this camo on, they can't see us_  
 _Tossed in a little more dank and a little more drank_  
 _Then La Flame might need.._  
 _Tito Puente with the candy top, fuck around, make the Latinas pop_  
 _It's a new world order, never had my head on my shoulders_  
 _Beware of the monsters, ain't that what your preacher told ya?_  
 _La Flame 500 degrees from the uptown to the magnolia_

 _[Hook 1]_  
 _I'm a mothafuckin' monster_  
 _I'm a mothafuckin' monster_  
 _I'm riding up uptown_  
 _I'm a mothafuckin' monster_  
 _One hand on the wheel_

 _[Verse 2]_  
 _Damn you gorgeous, tell me something I don't know_  
 _Dice on the corner with the lights low, got the base in my sock, fuck the 5-0_  
 _Damn you conscious, gon' get your head off the plate though_  
 _Let me show you lil Yamamoto, take a little lick of the mayo_  
 _Out on 135th, spending them pesos_  
 _Tell my nigga Fergie Ferg keep the back locked_  
 _Cause we got a little bit of Tango_  
 _Real nigga from the South to the East they feel a nigga_  
 _Bangin' wax since a nigga get a wait_  
 _Take a little taste, leave you numb feeling in the face_  
 _I'll pass if that pint ain't sealed, I'll make your weekend hell_  
 _XX know that we gon' die for this and probably keep it trill_  
 _Chain links, by nigga, popular demand nigga_  
 _My bitch pearls from the clams, nigga, she can ride the dick no hands_

When the song ended Naruto nodded.

"Yeahhh! This that energy that I like! But I got one question. Why them mother fuckers in the VIP section still sitting down. Y'all better get your asses up right fuckin now or I'm gonna come up there and personally kick y'all out and I don't care if it's your party or not. DJ give me something!"

 **Play Blocka La Flame by Travi$ Scott**

"I need everybody to put their hands up right now! Everybody hands up right now! When this shit drop I know all y'all mother fucker's know the words so we bout to get real crazy in this bitch. I need everybody ready. Let's get it! Let's get it! Let's get it!"

 _[Hook]_  
 _I got diamonds on my blocka, serve it to my flocka_  
 _Yeah, that's my flocka... to my flocka_  
 _Pray to Lord on my shotta, she be proper_  
 _Yeah, that's my flocka_

 _[Verse 1]_  
 _I'm that Ferragamo Hussein, Tom Cruisin', Rock Of Ages_  
 _Semi-god estate, gettin' cake, could've thought I'm Jewish_  
 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, might lose your soul for my language_  
 _Nowadays's, niggas been at round tables talking all that heinous language_  
 _Plutonica, insomnia_  
 _Put that money on your head, Balenciaga yarmulke_  
 _Fifteen when I carried loads of them Ozium's_  
 _And them bag of nicks, I mean groceries,_  
 _I mean daddy knows ain't no controlling me_  
 _My bad, look Ruto might sag_  
 _She give me head before the ass and never let no nigga smash_  
 _No puffing, no pass_  
 _We breaking if we can get half, thank you for making it last;_  
 _Get everything that you got_  
 _Break me a piece of that off, rest in peace niggas I lost_

 _[Hook]_

 _[Verse 2]_  
 _Oh God, this shit too cold for the mink, Ye_  
 _Bang, bang, bang, my niggas ain't tamed_  
 _Might buried your ass in that Sphinx, mane_  
 _Sip Merlot, watch us make the champagne rain_  
 _Let my ding-a-lang hang, I'm a south side nigga where the 'caine reign_  
 _We running, summers, we running_  
 _Spring and fall, jogging be nothing_  
 _Winter, they cuffing, cuffing them up as they loving_  
 _The same month as my niggas stuffing_  
 _Riding through, rockin', Shaka Zulu_  
 _Block Crip or whole family blue; bloody, yeah, su-woo_  
 _Ain't you supposed to preach what you practice?_  
 _Put a rubber on if you stabbing_  
 _Get baptized if you baptist but ain't it evil to live backwards_  
 _Holy Ghost, hold on_  
 _Chakalu blakalu los: that's tongue for you niggas who lost_

The song ended and Naruto made eye contact with someone who stepped out of the VIP section to watch his performance, his ex girlfriend.

Naruto gulped as he looked to the crowd.

"I got one more song for y'all and it's new so y'all won't know the words but let's get it!"

 **Play Ejected by Kidd Kidd**

 _[Hook:]_  
 _I got some bad bitches in my section_  
 _A dozen bottles comin' my direction_  
 _Smoke presidential like I got elected_  
 _Young nigga ball so hard I got ejected_  
 _I got some bad bitches in my section_  
 _A dozen bottles comin' my direction_  
 _Smoke presidential like I got elected_  
 _Young nigga ball so hard I got ejected_

 _[Verse 1]_  
 _I say all of my niggas trigger happy_  
 _We poppin' bottles like we shootin' at you_  
 _Since '95 I had a smokin' habit_  
 _That soft white, we call it Roger Rabbit_  
 _I know that work be lookin' good in traffic_  
 _You run up on me, I'ma let you have it_  
 _Ain't got no girlfriend, they too dramatic_  
 _And broke niggas causin' too much static_

 _[Hook:]_  
 _I got some bad bitches in my section_  
 _A dozen bottles comin' my direction_  
 _Smoke presidential like I got elected_  
 _Young nigga ball so hard I got ejected_  
 _I got some bad bitches in my section_  
 _A dozen bottles comin' my direction_  
 _Smoke presidential like I got elected_  
 _Young nigga ball so hard I got ejected_

 _Won't a real nigga come on, [?]_  
 _Tell them bitches that I say that_  
 _They tried to say that I was worthless_  
 _And that my life, it had no purpose_  
 _They want indict me with the RICO_  
 _They say they caught me talkin' kilos_  
 _Me and my people off the east coast'll_  
 _Beat the game like a cheat code_  
 _Money never on vacation, my corner never vacant_  
 _Got what it takes to make it, I don't make it I'ma take it_  
 _I was local, I was nation, I went global, they start hatin'_  
 _I come from the end of somethin' so I spend_

The song ended and Naruto quickly left the stage.

"You fucked up for this Ghost."

Ghost simply shrugged as Naruto ran past him and tried to make his way to the back entrance but someone stopped him on his way there.

"Naruto can we talk?"

The rapper cursed as he turned around and came face to face with his ex girlfriend, Selena Gomez.

"Yeah what's poppin."

 **And Done!**

 **Lets go! I'm knocking these out! Let's see if I can get one more out by 12.**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Naruto sighed as he sat in the studio at the soundboard working on a new song with Jamal at his side. His father wasn't happy when he found out that he was out performing at other clubs but Naruto could really care less.

What was really on his mind was what Selena told him, she wanted to get back together. Naruto honestly didn't know how to feel about it because a month ago he would have jumped at the opportunity to get back with her but now he was so unsure.

"Come on Ruto, I thought you'd be happy that she's giving you a second chance."

Naruto shrugged. "I did to but now I just think of how much I could hurt Sydney by doing this."

Jamal smiled. "Wow I never thought I'd see the day Naruto Lyon cared about a females feelings."

Naruto punched his older brother lightly on the shoulder.

"Shut up. Why don't we talk about you moving down to the hood."

Jamal shrugged. "I'm tired of Lucious thinking he has control over me. Now enough about me can you get in the booth and do what you do best and hash out this song."

Naruto nodded. "Got you."

The younger Lyon brother stepped into the booth and Jamal hit play on the track. Naruto bobbed his head up and down and closed his eyes as he thought about the events of last night which led him to think about his past relationship with Selena which ended when he got caught cheating, fucking Kardashian's.

Naruto finally opened his eyes and surprised Jamal when he began to sing.

 **Play Exchange by Bryson Tiller**

 _This what happen when I think about you_  
 _I get in my feelings, yeah_  
 _I start reminiscing, yeah_  
 _Next time around, fuck I want it to be different, yeah_  
 _Waiting on a sign, guess it's time for a different prayer_  
 _Lord please save her for me, do this one favor for me_  
 _I had to change my play of ways got way to complicated for me_  
 _I hope she's waiting for me_  
 _Everywhere she go, they playin' my song_  
 _That's why I say the things that I say that way I know you can't ignore me_  
 _But so, so_

 _So gimme all of you in exchange for me_  
 _Just give me all of you in exchange for me, for me_

 _Break it down, yeah_  
 _Yes sir, check_

 _We use to lay up and then stay up_  
 _Have sex and then blow dank_  
 _I shouldn't have played no games with you, just leveled up my rank_  
 _Last time I saw you we ain't speak that was strange_  
 _Guess it's nothing I can do, man it's true, ex's change, yeah_  
 _Guess you changed for the better (Better)_  
 _I know you know how to make me jealous_  
 _I was never loyal, let you tell it, yo_  
 _But I'm ready to fix it if you ready, baby_  
 _But so, so1_

 _So gimme all of you in exchange for me_  
 _Just give me all of you in exchange for me, for me_

 _For real shawty_  
 _Yeah I know_

 _Yeah, is you at 2 Keys or Tin Roof?_  
 _Turn up with young Tiller, we just getting loose_  
 _Maybe, I'm low key feelin' you, don't be cynical_  
 _I'ma fuck you over, wanna fuck you over then again the truth_  
 _Is I ain't really here to start problems_  
 _Girl I swear to God them, hoes can't never say they got him_  
 _Know how bad you wanna tell 'em "Don't try him"_  
 _I don't wanna tell him, let's surprise him_  
 _I don't wanna get into it, why you stressin' him, I've been drivin'_  
 _Back and fourth, from Louisville to Lexington, mileage_  
 _On the whip, got your ass on my grip, college_  
 _Make you wanna strip for them dollars_  
 _Nah girl I got a job for you, swear to God I can do a lot for you_  
 _Saw you strollin' through the campus, I had to stop for you_  
 _I was scrollin' through the 'gram, girl, I had to follow you_  
 _Say wassup witchu? You got my soul_

When the song ended Naruto heard a gasp and looked to the door to see Sydney standing in the doorway with tears running down her face. Naruto just looked down as she ran out of the room and out of the building.

 **Later That Day**

Naruto sat on the couch in his apartment on FaceTime with Taylor.

"I don't know Tay, you know how I felt about Selena and I actually felt bad when I fucked things up with her but now I'm with Sydney and I don't want to hurt her."

Taylor sighed. "Look Naruto, when you and Selena broke up you were devastated. I honestly never thought I've ever seen you so heart broken over a girl before. At first you stayed the same but you've slowly been changing and this short relationship with Sydney was like a test run on how much you've changed. I've seen how you look at Sydney but I know how you feel about Selena. I can't make a decision for you but I can tell you this. Whoever you choose will be the luckiest girl in the world."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks Tay, I'll call you later."

He ended the call with her just as someone knocked on his door. The rapper groaned and opened the door and his eyes widened when he saw who was on the other side.

"What are you doing here?"

Selena looked down and played with her fingers.

"Can I come in please?"

Naruto nodded and stepped aside to let her in.

"Selena what are you doing here?"

His ex girlfriend took a seat on the couch and he reluctantly sat next to her.

"I know I said I'd give you time to make your decision but I honestly could not wait. Naruto I miss you so much."

Naruto sighed. "Lena I messed up. Big. How can you forgive me for what I did to you?"

"Because I love you. And I've seen how you changed. But mainly."

She got up from her position and straddled Naruto's waist.

"Mainly I couldn't stand seeing you on the news happy with some other girl that wasn't me. Your mine and mine only or did you forget that?"

Naruto stared into her brown eyes and smirked. This was one of the things he loved about Selena, she was possessive over him and loved to exert her authority over him in bed.

"Maybe a little care to remind me?"

Selena smirked and leaned down to kiss the Grammy award winning rapper.

The kiss was slow and passionate but quickly intensified as she slid her hand under his shirt and felt his hard abs.

Naruto's hands found her ass and gave it a squeeze which enticed a moan from the singer.

Selena smiled against his lips and went to remove his shirt but the sound of his phone ringing stopped her.

Naruto went to reach for it but Selena pushed him down.

"Your not going anywhere."

Naruto stared up at her and then his eyes drifted to his still ringing phone before looking back at her.

"Fuck it."

He wrapped his arms around her delicate waist and she in turn wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as they engaged in a fierce tounge battle.

 **Next Day**

Naruto walked into Empire with a big smile on his face. Last night's events replayed over and over in his head and he couldn't be more happy to be back together with Selena. He had no doubt the media was gonna have a field day with it but he could care less, he had his baby back and that's all that mattered.

Naruto walked to the studio and found Hakeem sitting alone.

"Sup bro what's poppin?"

Hakeem groaned. "I'm working on this song with T and we gonna perform it at the Teen Choice nomination event but I can't seem to get it right."

Naruto nodded and took a seat next to his twin.

"Well how bout we take a break. I know it's early but I'm in a good mood and I know you can use this."

Naruto took the backpack he was wearing off and pulled out a Ziploc bag filled with weed. He wasted no time rolling him and Hakeem each a joint and the moment he took a drag Naruto saw his brother's shoulders relax and smirked.

About thirty minutes later Naruto and Hakeem were in the booth both of their eyes were bloodshot red and neither had on a shirt.

[Intro: _Naruto_ \+ (Hakeem)]  
Gah-gah-gah-hah  
Gah-gah-gah-brrrah  
(I just spent 10 bands at Gucci-Gucci, yeah)  
Gah-gah-gah-grah  
(I just spent 10 bands at Gucci-Gucci, hah)  
Gah-gah-gah-hah  
 _High Fashion, all my niggas wylin', niggas wylin'_  
Gah-gah-gah-brrrah  
 _What's the difference between Rolls Royce  
And a Bentley truck? Bout 100,000_  
Gah-gah-gah-brrrah  
 _Down, Dirty Diana_ _  
Rockin'_ _Gucci_ _, dirty Fanta, these days_

[Bridge: Hakeem]  
High fashion, all my niggas wylin'  
What's the difference between a Rolls-Royce and a Bentley nigga?  
Bout 100,000  
She a groupie, Dirty Diana  
We rockin' Gucci drinkin' Dirty Fanta

[Verse 1: Hakeem]  
Diamonds flooded  
Holy water blessed me like our father  
Witness my faith, burned believers die, make you a martyr  
Keep a laser, Han Solo, snakes leather, I'm focused  
Add it up nigga, add it up  
Bag it up, what's the fuckin' total?  
I just opened new accounts (I see the snakes)  
No piggy bank, just large amounts (I see the snakes)  
I just switched the license plate  
My lawyer said that I beat the case (I'm gonna beat the case)  
Ruby Tuesdays Wraith  
Arm and Hammer, Maybach leather  
Cocaine on her face, we just made a triple X movie  
Payrolls in the safe  
Indoor jacuzzi, outdoor jacuzzi  
She gon' pop that coochie

[Hook: Hakeem + (Naruto)]  
Cause I just spent 10 bands at Gucci (I spent 10 bands at Gucci)  
I just spent 10 bands at Gucci (I spent 10 bands at Gucci)  
I just spent 10 bands at Gucci, I see the snakes  
I smashed off playin' Gucci in my new Wraith  
Cause I just spent 10 bands at Gucci (I spent 10 bands at Gucci)  
I just spent 10 bands at Gucci (I spent 10 bands at Gucci)  
I just spent 10 bands at Gucci, I see the snakes  
I smashed off playin' Gucci in my new Wraith

[Bridge: Naruto]  
High fashion, all my niggas wylin'  
What's the difference between a Rolls-Royce and a Bentley Truck? Bout 100,000  
Down, Dirty Diana  
Rockin' Gucci, dirty Fanta

[Verse 2: Hakeem]  
I don't trust nobody, I don't trust nobody  
Sea full of pirhanas, if you loyal watch my lawyers  
I just paid my mama's mortgage, put that on everything  
Pinky rings on every ring, way you see me go bling-bling  
Real shit I'm so honest (I see the snakes)  
Sunset on my Pac shit (I see the snakes)  
Tattoos in the videos (I see the snakes)  
My bro, lookin' like a Gucci store  
Paparazzi flash  
Nabbin' bitches, bouncin' that ass  
Rockin' platinum  
You barely platinum, I'm just countin' my cash  
I just spent a rack on sushi  
Just gave away all my Louie (and got it Gucci)

[Hook: Hakeem + (Naruto)]  
Cause I just spent 10 bands at Gucci (I spent 10 bands Gucci)  
I just spent 10 bands at Gucci (I spent 10 bands Gucci)  
I just spent 10 bands at Gucci, I see the snakes  
I smashed off playin' Gucci in my new Wraith  
Cause I just spent 10 bands at Gucci (I spent 10 bands Gucci)  
I just spent 10 bands at Gucci (I spent 10 bands Gucci)  
I just spent 10 bands at Gucci, I see the snakes  
I smashed off playin' Gucci in my new Wraith

[Bridge: Naruto]  
High fashion, all my niggas wylin'  
What's the difference between a Rolls-Royce and a Bentley Truck? Bout 100,000  
Down, Dirty Diana  
Rockin' Gucci, dirty Fanta

[Bridge: Naruto]  
High fashion, all my niggas wylin'  
What's the difference between a Rolls-Royce and a Bentley Truck? Bout 100,000  
Down, Dirty Diana  
Rockin' Gucci, dirty Fanta

[Verse 3: Naruto]  
Rockin' Gucci, rockin' Gucci, I rock Gucci  
And smoke weed on Melrose  
And I know it, it's that aroma  
Dirty Diana, rockin' Gucci with dirty Fanta  
Chopper be God given  
You get it hard nigga now niggas dead ahh  
Shoot with the dope dealers  
You can chill and get hit with the wrong niggas  
Try to kill everybody, rob niggas  
Everybody ridin' round strong nigga  
What you know nigga  
Try to pick up a Harlem nigga  
You gettin' Harlem Diddy  
Chopper ran nigga  
He want damage  
Big boy ran nigga  
Big boy ran nigga  
Fuck with the savages  
Everybody ridin' round getting [?]  
Fuck a bitch in the face and we in Bronx  
Had to buy a Bugatti, the newer cars  
Fuck nigga dead nigga  
Fuck nigga stand nigga  
Bitch gon' wham me  
Bitch gon' head me  
Bitch gon' jam me  
Everybody ridin' round gettin' gold

[Pre-Bridge: Hakeem]  
I just spent 10 bands at Gucci  
I just spent 10 bands at Gucci  
I just spent 10 bands at Gucci  
I just spent 10 bands at Gucci

[Bridge: Naruto]  
High fashion, all my niggas wylin'  
What's the difference between a Rolls-Royce and a Bentley Truck? Bout 100,000  
Down, Dirty Diana  
Rockin' Gucci, dirty Fanta

When the song ended the two brothers laughed and Naruto held his hand out for Hakeem to slap which he did.

"That was fucking dope!"

Hakeem nodded. "It was but what the fuck was you talking bout at the end?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I don't even know but I know it was fire."

Hakeem nodded and Naruto's phone went off. Hakeem watched as his brother smiled and answered the phone.

"Sup baby...Sorry I don't normally eat at home or have people spend the night...ok I'm on my way...love you too."

Naruto hung up and Hakeem smirked.

"You and this chick moving pretty easy."

Naruto shook his head. "That was Selena."

"You two got back together?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah last night."

Hakeem nodded. "Well congrats bro I know how much you missed her."

"Yeah but now I gotta go pick her up something to eat so I'll catch you later. Send the track to Skitts and I'll call mom and tell her to bring Tiana down with her."

Hakeem went to protest but Naruto wasn't hearing any of it.

"Keem this is a big chance for you to expand your fan base. Just take a deep breath and slow it down a bit."

Hakeem nodded and Naruto was gone.

 **And Done!**

 **I'm back and ready to write again! If you guys checked my bio you'll see some potential ideas I have and one of them is a Keeping Up With The Kardashian's crossover. I actually have a good idea for that one of that's something you guys would want to see.**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review!**

 **Duces!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Naruto sighed as he wrapped a black bandana around his neck and charged the handle of his M16A2 rifle. After getting back together with Selena the two spent the weekend in a cabin that Naruto owned in upstate New York.

When the rapper got back he was not happy to find out that some dudes ran down on Jamal in the studio so the first thing he did was assemble a crew and now they were about to settle the score.

Naruto threw his good up and looked over at the two people next to him. Dre and Tommy.

"You ready to get these motha fuckas fishcake?"

Naruto shook his head. "I told you about calling me that Tommy."

Dre laughed and Tommy smirked as he loaded his two desert eagles. "And I told you I'd never stop every single time so at this point your just wasting your fucking breath."

Naruto groaned. "Let's just go get these assholes."

Dre nodded. "Finally I've been waiting for some one to say that. So Ruto who getting it?"

Naruto's eyes went dark as he checked the scope of his rifle.

"Everyone. If you see something move it dies."

Dre smirked as he charged his shotgun.

"Music to my ears."

The three packed everything up in a black duffle bag before heading down to the underground parking lot where a white can was waiting for them.

"Y'all ready?"

They all stopped when Skitts hopped out of the can wearing a latex Donald Trump mask.

"Skitts what the fuck are you wearing?"

"A disguise. Can't let niggas see my face."

Naruto groaned and shook his head. "Just in the car I don't got time for this."

Everyone got in the van and Skitts began driving to Brooklyn.

"So fishcake how's the music business going?"

"Good I guess. Been laying down a few tracks for this album how bout you?"

Tommy shrugged. "Life has been pretty much the same."

Naruto nodded as everyone made small talk until the van pulled up to a small house. The van parked across the street and Naruto, Dre and Tommy stepped out. No words were spoken as the three men walked across the street with their weapons out and bandanas pulled up. They stopped at the door with Naruto on the right and Tommy on the left with Dre in the middle ready to kick the door down which he did when Naruto nodded to him.

 **Next Day**

Naruto groaned as the his, Hakeem and Jamal's rehearsal broke down when his two brothers began to argue and fight.

Naruto just shook his head and plopped down on a couch and began texting Selena until a shadow stood over him.

"Naruto I need your help?"

The rapper looked up and saw his mother standing over him.

"What you need?"

"You know just about everyone on the Empire roster right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I got your father to give me control over Elle Dallas but she's all messed I was wondering if you could go down there and talk to her you know. You are a people person right?"

Naruto sighed and looked down at his phone and saw a text message before looking back at his mom.

"Alright I'll talk to her but I can't guarantee anything."

Cookie smiled and kissed his cheek.

"As long as you try."

Cookie walked away and Naruto looked down at his phone.

 **Elle:** _I need a refilled_

 **A Few Hours Later**

Naruto stood outside Elle's apartment with his hands in his hoodie pocket hiding the brick of cocaine.

He was at mental war with himself. Elle's career was pretty much in the toilet but Naruto had no doubt that Cookie could help salvage it. That just meant Elle had to sober up and that meant losing a customer.

Naruto sighed as he finally made his decision and knocked on the door. When Elle answered Naruto got a good her and he knew he was gonna regret.

"Do you have the stuff?"

Naruto nodded and pulled it out of his pocket and watched as her eyes widened.

"But I'm not giving it to you."

Elle's breath hitched and Naruto took a deep breath.

"Elle your an amazing artist and I refuse to let you ruin your career. Cookie will be here in the morning and if you try to go to anyone else I'll make sure you regret it."

And with that Naruto left.

 **A Few Days Later**

Naruto was in his shared dressing room at Leviticus wearing a pair of white joggers with gold zippers on the knees. He also wore a white hoodie under a white sleeveless jean jacket with a lion on the back.

He was playing games on his phone when someone tapped him on his shoulder.

"Sup Ma."

"Naruto will you come with me real quick?"

Naruto saw the nervousness in her eyes and slowly nodded. Cookie led him to the woman's bathroom where Elle was laid out on one of the sofas.

"What the fuck happened?"

Cookie growled as she looked at the singer.

"What do you think happened! She's high as a kite! She's a fucking junkie!"

Naruto tugged at his hair before a dark look passed over his eyes.

"Ma go outside."

"Why?"

"Just go. And don't say anything to anyone else yet."

Cookie reluctantly nodded and when she left Naruto looked the bathroom door and quickly grabbed Elle roughly by her chin.

"What the fuck did you do!"

"I didn't do anything! I've been sober since you talked to me."

"Until now. Who the fuck gave it to you?"

"I don't know."

Naruto growled. "I need answer better than I don't know! Do you know what I did for you. I endorsed you to Lucious. I got you a chance better than he was originally offering and now not only are you fucking up my mothers night but now your fucking up mine and my brothers night. So I'll ask you one more fucking time. What the fuck did you take!"

Elle looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"I didn't take anything. I swore to Cookie I'd stay clean and I did. I swear to god I'm telling you the truth."

Naruto carefully watched her eyes for any signs of deceit before he let go of her face and grabbed something out of his back pocket.

"Here take these pills and drink a lot of water."

Elle carefully nodded and Naruto left the bathroom not even sparing his mother a look.

The rapper quickly went back to the dressing room and grabbed both his brothers.

"Look we got a problem and the only way we gonna solve it is by all of us working together."

Hakeem glared at Jamal while Jamal looked at Naruto.

"What's the problem?"

"Elle is high ass fuck right now."

Hakeem quickly turned to his twin.

"What! Why the fuck is the bitch even performing then?"

Jamal nodded in agreement and Naruto shrugged.

"She claimed she didn't take any drugs. And I actually believe her, and I refuse to let her career tank if she didn't do anything wrong."

Hakeem reluctantly nodded.

"So what do you want us to do?"

"Just keep her in rhythm and on point. I gave her a lil something to sober her up but she'll definitely still be feeling something."

Both Hakeem and Jamal nodded before the three separated to get ready for the performance.

After awhile Lucious went out to address the crowd.

"Thank you so much for being here. I hope you've all had a chance to learn a little bit about our company. And I hope you've had a chance to talk to the very talented heads of our different divisions. I want you all to prepare to be amazed. When Empire was just getting started we sighed and amazingly talented young woman by the name of Elle Dallas. Well today the past of Empire meets the future. So right now before I come out and highlight Empire's financial strengths, I'm going to ask you to put down your Empire magazine. Roll up your Empire jeans. Kick back in your Empire footwear. Have another glass of Empire's finest champagne. And listen to a few of the Empire's baddest and gifted musical artist and let them get you where your supposed to be. Ladies and gentlemen I want you to give it up to three talented and wickedly gifted young men, who just happen to be my sons. The future of the Empire. Hakeem, Jamal and Naruto Lyon! Featuring Elle Dallas!"

 **Play Fragile by Tech N9ne Feat. Kendall Morgan, ¡Mayday! and Kendrick Lamar**

 _[Verse 1: Jamal]_  
 _You said you'd never ever break... down_  
 _But here I am sweeping... pieces off of the ground_  
 _You said you'd never, ever play... to crowds_  
 _But I've seen you hoping to play songs to them now_  
 _I've spent all night long scared of tomorrow, I broke my alarm_  
 _Everything is almost lost, pick it up slow, before it's gone..._

 _[Hook: (Jamal) & Elle Dallas]_  
 _We're fragile_  
 _(Wish I'd have known)_  
 _I never thought I'd be so fragile_  
 _(You're not alone)_  
 _If it didn't break before, it's about to_  
 _(We've been here before)_  
 _I don't ever want to change_  
 _I'm fragile_  
 _I don't ever want…_  
 _I don't ever..._

 _[Verse 2: Hakeem]_  
 _Some of the people appointed to give an opinion_  
 _Never do get it_  
 _I want you to come on and gobble a jimmy and... die_  
 _Keem be givin the remedy and why?_  
 _Critics are really the enemy and I_  
 _Can't stand the way they slam today's gifted_  
 _Effin' incredible, get fanned away with grands to pay_  
 _This jam will lay scripted_  
 _Deaf and impeccable_  
 _Write a rhyme and I put everything in a flow_  
 _I'm the Keem I'mma look very mean_  
 _When a foe scribe a line but he has never been at a show_  
 _By the times it'll be better, leave it in the sto_  
 _Cause they wrote nothin' but lies, quotes stuck in my eyes_  
 _Amateur writer dissin'_  
 _He's a beginner and hopes for your demise,folks I'mma despise_  
 _Never do try to listen_  
 _It's real - I'm mad_  
 _Clueless when you scribble on your pad_  
 _How you gonna criticize now with a chisel on your nads sizzling your ad_  
 _You don't really get why I'm so pissed?Understand this:_  
 _I'm an artist, and I'm sensitive about my shit, yes I'm_

 _[Hook]_

 _[Verse 3: Naruto]_  
 _Tell me that I'm famous_  
 _Tell me that my name is_  
 _Big as Venus Jupiter and then Uranus_  
 _Tell me that your anus got your head in it_  
 _I can smell the articles and know you're heinous_  
 _Tell me that you love me, always thinkin' of me_  
 _Unconditional, I'm hoping I'm your favourite_  
 _Grab a fishing pole and throw me with the sharks_  
 _That's the feelin' I get when you're concentratin'_  
 _On this pen, on this pad_  
 _Tell me you're willin' to diss on my craft_  
 _Tell me the feelin' of pickin' apart this track_  
 _Stop..._  
 _Puttin' my heart and my soul in these lines_  
 _Tellin' me platinum and gold all the time_  
 _Lookin' to bury, a deep hole for mine_  
 _Drop..._  
 _This is more than you, and this is more than you_  
 _And your entire building slanderin' and abusin'_  
 _What I call the realest comin' from a student_  
 _Told myself to use a poem as an UZI_  
 _Empty magazine, I seen a magazine_  
 _You seen my trigger finger, then I started shootin'_  
 _That was nicotine, I'm bout to smoke 'em all_  
 _And journalists involved should've known my music_

The music abruptly stopped and the lights went out. Everyone began to look around confused as smoke began to fill the stage. Then the lights snapped back on and the crowd went crazy.

Naruto was standing on the back stage with Hakeem. The two were standing back to back and Naruto started playing his guitar.

No Apologies- Jamal

 _No Apologies-_ Hakeem

 **No Apologies-** Naruto

 _Consumers, silver spooners_  
 _It's nothin', we get money for it, Mal_

Commas and zeros, that's the way we do it  
We make it work in this economy  
Rollin' dinero, pockets stay polluted  
Money is dirty and we don't play clean  
We chasin' paper, run, run, hurry, move it  
Get out the way if you ain't 'bout that green  
Intensive labor, taxes are included  
Ain't nothin' in this effin' world for free

We got to install microwave ovens  
Custom kitchen deliveries  
We got to move these refrigerators  
We got to move these color TVs

 _We are the people who turn illegal to legal_  
 **We take the good with the evil** , _create more sales than the Beatles_  
 **And the lion's our logo** , _we the sharks in the water_  
 _Multimedia moguls_ , **more offices than the oval**  
 _We do everything, pull up in the game to entertain_  
 _Finish it by any means necessary,_ **Finish by any means necessary**  
 _We everywhere, millionaires, billionaires, visionary_  
 _Back to business, let's just spend, think it in and celebrate_

We got to install microwave ovens  
Custom kitchen deliveries  
We got to move these refrigerators  
We got to move these color TVs

x2  
(Move that work, move that work)  
 _Commercialize, commercialize_  
(Get that work, get that work)  
 _To advertise, to advertise_  
(Make it work, make it work)  
 _Look mom, I'm on TV_  
(Gotta make it work, make it work)  
 _Hi mom, I'm on TV_

Naruto stopped playing the guitar and pulled out a marker from his back pocket. He signed the guitar and handed it to the man his father was trying to impress

My talent's worth a fortune (500)  
They know that I'm a boss  
I got the ice flossin'  
I'm all about my business (all about my money)  
I'm all about my business

My talent's worth a fortune (500)

They know that I'm a boss  
I got the ice flossin'  
I'm all about my business (all about my money)

I'm all about my business

Naruto was thrown a new guitar just in time to play the next part

(Move that work, move that work)  
 _Commercialize, commercialize_  
(Get that work, get that work)  
 _To advertise, to advertise_  
(Make it work, make it work)  
 _Look mom, I'm on TV_  
(Gotta make it work, make it work)  
 _Hi mom, I'm on TV_

When the song was over the crowd went crazy. Naruto high fived a few people before heading to the back with his brothers.

 **A Few Hours Later**

Naruto sat in Lucious's house with his entire family there. The show was a huge success and Empire would see some huge checks in the coming days. That was grounds for celebration in Naruto's eyes but Lucious decided to gather the family to unveil some news.

"Guys I'm sick."

Naruto smirked while looking at his phone. "Take some Robitussin it'll fix that right up."

"I have ALS."

All eyes in the room was now on Lucious. Naruto dropped his phone. "What?"

"ALS. There's no cure and it's fatal. Tonight means it's only getting worse."

The family had mixed reactions. Hakeem couldn't believe that this was happening while Andre felt that a his hard work was going to waste. As soon as Andre said that both Hakeem and Naruto got up.

Hakeem got in Andre's face. "You better chill before I knock you down Dre."

Andre pushed Hakeem back. "Shut yo-"

"Shut yo ass up Mr. Hyde!"

Everyone looked at Naruto who glared at Andre.

"You know what I'm done playing with you."

Andre walked over to his younger brother and got in his face.

"Ever since you've been back you think everything has to be handed to you! Oh boohoo my family doesn't accept me! Deal with it! You walk around and act all tuff and shit! Well guess what! You ain't nothing but a wanna be thug! Your only here because you make good music!"

"You better lose that base in your voice when you talk to me!"

"Or what!"

Naruto instantly lashed out and caught Andre on the jaw with a right. Andre immediately struck back and hit Naruto across the cheek. The two ignored the screams of their mother as they began exchanging blows.

Due to his size Andre had a slight edge over his younger brother but Naruto was faster and hit just as hard as his brother.

Naruto grit his teeth Andre hit him in the mouth. Naruto quickly kicked Andre in his knee and surprised everyone when he pulled a gun out of his waistband.

Andre's eyes widened and everyone screamed as Naruto stared down at his brother.

"You wanna know something Dre. You walk around here all the time acting like your better than everyone else, you plot and scheme in the background cause you can't face your true reality."

Andre gulped but kept a bold face.

"And what's that?"

"That you ain't shit and you'll never be shit."

Everyone in the room flinched as Naruto cocked the gun back.

"And I should just put an end to your sorry ass right here and now."

Naruto pressed the barrel of the gun to Andre's head fully prepared to pull the trigger but his family seemed to jump out of their surprise.

"Son stop this now!"

Naruto ignored his father as he stared into the terrified eyes of his older brother.

"Yo bro chill. I know Andre can be annoying but he don't deserve to die."

Hakeem's words fell to death ears as Naruto watched the beads of sweat roll off of Andre's forehead.

"Naruto please I'm begging you don't do this."

Naruto finally looked away from Andre and turned to his sister in law.

"Please, just let him go."

Naruto watched as Rhonda fell to her knees bawling her eyes out.

"You a lucky ass bastard. But I'm going to tell you this."

Naruto leaned down so only Andre could hear him.

"Your not my brother Andre. You never have or will ever be my brother. The next time you step out of line I won't hesitate to end you. I've killed people for less."

With that said Naruto put his gun back under his shirt and wasted no time leaving the house as Andre collapsed to the floor drenched in sweat and Rhonda engulfed him in a big hug as the two cried and the rest of the family watched, still in shock over Naruto's actions.

 **And Done!**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Naruto opened the door to his apartment and let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding as he plopped down on his couch. His body was shaking as visions of Andre at his mercy flashed through his head.

Naruto was honestly so close to killing his older brother in cold blood, over Lucious. Naruto was the farthest thing from a Lucious supporter but the man was still his father and to hear that he was dying and that Andre didn't even care made him angry.

Naruto reached behind his back and pulled out his gun and inspected it. It was a standard Glock 19, nothing special but not even an hour before it was almost his brothers murder weapon.

Naruto sighed a walked to his bedroom where he found Selena sleeping peacefully in the bed. The sight brought a smile to his face as he walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

He then walked to a frame on the wall and pulled it back to reveal a safe. Naruto looked back at Selena to make sure she was still asleep before punching in a code to open the safe where he quickly deposited his firearm before closing it and quickly got ready for bed.

 **Andre's House**

Andre sat on the floor of his shower fully clothed as the water poured down his body. Rhonda stood over the eldest Lyon brother begging him to get up but he just looked at her with cold eyes before speaking.

"Andre needs to get rid of Naruto."

Rhonda quickly shook her head.

"I don't think we should mess with Naruto. Baby your not thinking straight."

"Naruto has to go in order for Andre's plan to work. Naruto must go."

Rhonda looked into her husbands eyes and saw a man she did not recognize.

 **Next Day**

Naruto was at Empire looking at his laptop. On the laptop was the security footage from Leviticus. He watched everything from the moment Elle walked in to when Cookie found her in the bathroom. It took him two times to find the moment where Anika slipped something in her drink.

"That little bitch."

"Naruto can we talk?"

The rapper turned and saw his mother at the door.

"Yeah sure."

Naruto casually closed his laptop and focused on his mother.

"How are you feeling."

Naruto simply shrugged.

"I'm fine, you?"

"I'm good."

There was an awkward silence between the two before Naruto sighed.

"Look Ma about last night, I'm sorry...that I did that in front of you. I don't take back anything I said or anything I did. Andre is a lying and conniving piece of shit. And one day you'll see it, but for now can we talk about something else."

Cookie looked at her son wanting to protest but decided to drop it for now.

"I talked to your father and we've decided to put together a legacy album. All his greatest hits, a few new ones and some remixes featuring his three musically gifted sons."

"Count me out."

Cookie glared at her son.

"So now you wanna act like you don't care about your father. After last night it's too late. You threatened to kill your own brother and don't think I wasn't paying attention to your song last night. Tell me that you love me, always thinking of me. Unconditional, I'm hoping I'm your favorite. You think you've got everyone fooled but you can't fool me. Your entire life all you've ever wanted was for your father to notice you. That's why you always acted out. Even now your screaming for him to look at you, you seek his approval."

Naruto gripped the armrest of his chair as Cookie spoke.

"Listen, just come to the studio later, see what we got and if you want I can even get you a private session."

Naruto stayed silent before sighing.

"I'll think about it, but you listen to me."

The rapper got out of his chair and stood over his mother.

"I could give a rats ass about Lucious's approval. Those words were for Selena not him. And the reason I spazzed out on Andre is because even though I don't like Lucious he's still my father and for him to tell us he was dying and Andre brushing it off like that was disrespectful. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do

Naruto turned back to the soundboard and began working. Cookie just watched her son and sighed as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I just don't want you to turn into your father."

Naruto stayed silent and Cookie sighed before leaving.

 **Later That Night**

Anika smiled as she stepped out of the store where she planned on buying her dress. She convinced Lucious to marry her early and she was one step closer to getting rid of Cookie.

Her security detail went to open the door before shots rang out and before any of her security guards could react they were riddled with holes and dropped to the ground.

Anika watched in horror as people fled but she was too terrified to move as three men walked up to her wearing hoods and bandannas. One of them pulled out a phone and Anika's phone buzzed as she got a text.

 **UNKNOWN:** _I know what you did last night_

Anika stared at the message in shock as the man with the phone pointed at her and made and cutting motion over his neck.

Anika began to sob and fell too her knees as she closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable but in never came. She opened her eyes and found herself alone on the street but her phone buzzed.

 **UNKNOWN:** _Step out of line again an I'll kill you_

On the other side of the city Naruto stepped inside his apartment wearing all black with a bandanna around his head and a large bag slung over his shoulder.

The rapper gave a sigh as he walked past his living room towards his bedroom but stopped once he walked past his living room and slowly backed up to peek in the room.

He found Selena sitting on the couch but it was what was in front of her that scared him. Spread out on the table in front of his girlfriend was the contents of his safe.

Over two hundred thousand dollars, some of it covered in blood. Seven different firearms, a box of grenades, a bunch of weed and a little bit of cocaine.

"Naruto we need to talk."

"Lena what are you doing?"

Selena glared at her boyfriend.

"What am I doing! I think I should be asking you that question! What is all this Naruto?"

"Why were you going through my stuff?"

"Why were you hiding stuff from me?"

Naruto stayed silent and Selena threw a stack of money at him.

"I can't fucking believe you!"

Naruto looked at his girlfriend who had tears streaming down her face was and wanted nothing more that to go over and hold her but he knew if he went over there now she'd probably kill him.

"Lena look...I don't have any excuses for doing what I do. But I do regret not telling you. Every single day I couldn't tell you I felt like shit."

"Well why didn't you tell me!"

Naruto could see the hurt in his girlfriends eyes and decided to cross the room and held her hands in his.

"Cause I didn't want to lose you. I didn't want you to see who I really was and leave me. I lost you once, I can't lose you again."

Naruto fell to his knees and Selena saw something she had never seen before. A vulnerable Naruto.

"My entire life I'vehad relationships where people have been with me for my money or just for sex. But it was never about either of those with you. From the first day I laid my eyes on you I loved you. What I found with you is something that I'd never thought I'd ever find. And as cheesy as this may sound I found true love with you. And I didn't want to lose you. I couldn't lose you, when you left the first time I was broken and now that I got you back just the thought of losing you makes me sick. I can't lose you again."

Selena stared at the man who she had come to love over the past few years and despite what she had recently discovered the rapper still held her heart.

The got down on her knees and gently took her boyfriends face into her hands.

"Naruto when we first met I was broken. I just got out of a toxic relationship with Justin and I was spiraling out of control. You saved me, you brought back to the light. I love you and I wanna be apart of your life, your entire life."

Naruto looked up into his girlfriends eyes and smiled before placing his lips over hers.

"Do you remember the song you wrote for me when we first started dating?"

Naruto nodded as he held Selena close to him after a long night of love making.

 **Play Don't By Bryson Tiller**

 _Don't, don't play with her, don't be dishonest (Aye)_  
 _Still not understandin' this logic (Aye)_  
 _I'm back and I'm better (And I'm better)_  
 _I want you bad as ever_  
 _Don't let me just let up_  
 _I wanna give you better_  
 _Baby, it's whatever_  
 _Somebody gotta step up_  
 _Girl, I'm that somebody, so I'm next up_  
 _Be damned if I let him catch up_  
 _It's easy to see that you're fed up_  
 _I am on a whole 'nother level_  
 _Girl, he only fucked you over cause you let him_  
 _Fuck him, girl, I guess he didn't know any better_  
 _Girl, that man didn't show any effort_  
 _Do all I can just to show you you're special_  
 _Certain it's your love that holds me together_  
 _Lately you say he been killin' the vibe_  
 _Gotta be sick of this guy_  
 _Pull up, skrr, get in the ride_  
 _Left hand is steerin' the other is grippin' your thigh_  
 _Light up a spliff and get high_  
 _Shawty, you deserve what you've been missin'_  
 _Lookin' at you I'm thinkin' he must be trippin'_  
 _Play this song for him, tell him, "Just listen"_

 _Don't_  
 _Don't_

 _Girl, said he keeps on playin' games_  
 _And his lovin' ain't the same_  
 _I don't know what to say, but_  
 _What a shame_  
 _If you were mine you would not get the same_  
 _If you were mine you would top everything_  
 _Suicide in the drop switchin' lanes_  
 _And that thing so fire, baby, no propane_  
 _Got good pussy, girl, can I be frank?_  
 _To keep it one-hundred, girl, I ain't no saint_  
 _But he the only reason that I'm feelin' this way_  
 _Givin' you the world, baby, when you get space_  
 _Pen game get me laid, baby, that's penetrate_  
 _Oh baby_

 _Don't_

Naruto watched as his beautiful girlfriend fell asleep in his arms and kissed her temple before grabbing his phone.

 **Naruto:** _I'll do ur legacy album with a few conditions_

 **Cookie:** What?

 **Naruto:** We do a song that I've been working and it headlines the album

 **Cookie:** What's the song?

 **Naruto:** You'll find out

 **Naruto:**...

 **Cookie:** Deal

 **And Done!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Naruto was currently in his apartment playing a game of eight ball with DJ Khaled. The rapper was dressed in a black Jordan'23' tee-shirt and Mike Amiri Art Patch Rosebowl Jeans. His outfit was completed with a pair of Air Jordan 1 Retro High OG Bred Sneakers, a gold cuban link chain, a gold cuban link bracelet and matching watch.

"Come on Khaled I know you got a price."

The DJ laughed as he knocked a ball in a pocket.

"Naruto you know I got nothing but love for you but the beat is already taken."

"Come on Khaled. That beat is fire, if you let me and the rest of the Lyon Clan spit it's bound to be fire."

The Disk Jockey looked at the young rapper and shook his head.

"I don't know how you do it...fine the track is yours but you owe me, and I hear the final track before it get's released. And you gotta work on a few of my tracks"

Naruto nodded. "I appreciate brother. I really do."

The rapper went to hit the cue ball but his doorbell rang out interrupting him.

"Who the fuck?"

He grabbed a remote and aimed it at a monitor on the wall that was connected to a security camera outside his door. When he saw who it was he sighed.

"As much as I would like to continue this I unfortunately have business to attend to."

The DJ looked at the monitor and nodded. "Alright, I'm gonna get outta here and email you that track. Oh I set up that meeting with my guy from Jordan for later this week."

"You always come through. I appreciate it you know I'm bout that big business."

"We the best Empire."

Naruto smirked. "That's forever."

"For life."

"It's about more money I'm talking big."

The rapper dapped the DJ up and left the apartment passing Dre in the hallway.

"So you wear those suits even when your not at work now?"

Dre smirked. "The style is starting to grow on me, some real boss shit don't you think."

"It agrees with you but I'm guessing you didn't make the trip over here to talk about style so what's on your mind."

The rapper leaned against his pool table as Dre cleared his throat.

"I'm here to talk about Ghost and Tommy."

"About?"

"I wanna replace them. Don't you think they've caused to many problems over the last few years. The feds, the whole Lobos situation, Milan and now the Toros Locos."

"The Toros Locos?"

"Yeah. Apparently they the ones who been hitting you."

"And why isn't Ghost telling me this?"

Dre laughed. "Honestly Ghost hasn't been very forth coming lately plus he's spreadded way too thin between the club, the divorce and trying to run the business he's barely staying afloat."

The young rapper looked into the eyes of his friend.

"What exactly are you asking me Dre?"

"I wanna take down Ghost and I need your backing. Your powerful and respected, plus together we can take down the Toros Locos. I already have the meet set up with The Jimenez Cartel I just need you to have my back."

Naruto sighed as he walked to a counter and poured himself a drink.

"Why are you telling me this. I don't do business with the Jimenez I'm with Delnegro and I know better than to double cross him."

"You think I'm stupid?"

Naruto lauged. "What makes you say that?"

"The fact that you've been operating in New York for almost two years with no retaliation from the Jimenez was a big giveaway. That means you have something on them."

The blonde nodded and put his drink down. "Your right Dre I do have something on the Jimenez but tell me why should I help you?"

"Because I've always been there for you."

"So has Ghost!"

Dre looked into Naruto's eyes and saw nothing but anger.

"Why should I throw away everything I have with Ghost for you?"

Dre nodded and pulled out a folder from his jacket.

"Truth has been the most profitable club in the city since it opened. Ever since your father opened his club he's been trying to acquire Truth to get rid of the competition but G wouldn't budge. I'm offering to transfer everything that belongs to the club to you."

"Now it's my turn to say do you think I'm stupid. The club cleans about seventy five percent of your money so how am I supposed to expect you to just give it to me?"

"Of course for a fee I would like to continue operating out of Truth."

"You've thought of just about everything haven't you?"

"I like to be prepared. Now do you have my back?"

Dre held out his hand and Naruto sighed.

"Fine I got your back. Send me the time and place and I'll be there."

The two clasped hands and pulled each other in to pat the others back.

"I appreciate it brother. I'm gonna get out of your hair, there are things I gotta set into motion."

"Yeah no problem and send your brother through to Leviticus, I hear he's been blowing up on SoundCloud."

Dre nodded. "I'll text him, catch you later."

Dre left Naruto's apartment and the rapper immediately pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Tell your boss we need to talk."

 **Next Day**

Naruto was at Empire in the studio with Hakeem and Jamal listening to the beat that Khaled sent over. The rapper rocked a OFF-WHITE C/O Virgil Abloh Men's Distressed Leather Moto Jacket, layered over a Louis Vuitton 'LV' Circle Hooded Sweater. He topped his outfit off with a pair of distressed denim jeans, Air Jordan XII Premium "Deep Royal Blue" sneakers, a pair of gold framed blue tinted sunglasses and a gold cuban link chain around his neck.

"Yo bro I can get down with this beat."

Jamal nodded in agreement. "Yeah man this is tight. Where's dad aren't we supposed to be working on this together like a family project."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah I think he's interviewing directors. He wants to do a little documentary on this."

"When has anything I've ever done been little."

Lucious walked in with Anika right behind him.

"Well this song will be little if you don't work on it, I emailed it to you last night did you listen to it?"

"Alright well Jamal said he'll work on the hook so me you and Keem to supply some verses, I already got one."

He got up and walked into the booth and signaled the engineer to start the beat. He bobbed his head a little before smirking.

 **Shit ain't been the same since I came through in that hot shit**  
 **They gon' talk about you 'til you ain't got shit**  
 **Still gon' talk about you when you got shit**  
 **All eyes on me, I'm on my Pac shit**  
 **Y'all rap niggas on some pop shit**  
 **I've been duckin' paparazzi with a pop bitch**  
 **Glock .30 in the cockpit**  
 **Sippin' dirty, conversatin' with the pilot**  
 **Nigga, you ain't seen it, I've been fuckin' up arenas**  
 **Hangin with double M, the genius**  
 **We the motherfuckin' meanest**  
 **And the cleanest in a long time**  
 **You pussy niggas hatin' on me picked the wrong time**  
 **Long line for a limp mink draggin', new bandwagon**  
 **Blood drippin' on me lookin' like a nigga stabbed him**  
 **I be on the money, bakin' soda in the cabinet**  
 **Pyrex, tryna whip a Rollie, makin' magic**  
 **Laughin' at you fuck niggas gettin' madder**  
 **If I feel threatened, I'ma go and get a ladder**  
 **And climb up your chest, nigga**  
 **Motherfuck your vest, nigga**  
 **Motherfuck your couch, I'm with Khaled, the best, nigga**

Naruto took his headset off and nodded. "What y'all think?"

Lucious leaned back in his seat and nodded.

"Just like always you don't fail to disappoint."

The rapper nodded and walked out of the booth and Hakeem went in immediately after. The family worked on the song for a few hours before heading to Leviticus where Naruto had his meeting with the Jordan representative.

"I know this isn't probably the normal setting that you hold your meetings in but I wanted to put you in my element."

The rep smiled and waved him off.

"Nonsense that what we want. Khaled put in a big recommendation for you but we wanna see how you live so we can see what we are selling. Plus I'm not gonna turn down the free champagne."

He smiled at a waitress who placed a bottle of champagne down at your table.

"Ok so before we talk about anything this is an unofficial meeting just me getting to know you as a character before I bring my supervisors and superiors to the table. You cool with that?"

"Yeah sounds good to me."

"Ok so I'm gonna give you the whole spiel and you just answer everything as if this was the real meeting. Do you remember your first pair of Jordan's?"

The rapper nodded. "Yeah I do. I actually got into wearing Jordan's kinda late so my first pair were the nineteens which I got when I was around twelve."

"Great way to get introduced to the brand, I actually own every pair of nineteens. And signing with use you'll get exclusive access to our shoes, if you don't already have them. Along with a sizable endorsement contact and the opportunity to release your own signature shoe with us. How does that all sound."

"Sounds good to me."

"Good now like I said this is all unofficial but your a good guy and one hell of a rapper so I'm sure my superiors will have no problem drafting a contract up for you. Now how about we celebrate."

Naruto nodded his head to the bouncer and he let two gorgeous woman into the VIP booth one blonde and one brunette. The blonde sat next to the rep while the brunette sat next to Naruto who chuckled and shook his head.

"Sorry but my girlfriend will kill me but I'm sure my friend over there can entertain you both."

The woman nodded and sat next to the rep as Naruto grabbed the bottle and took a swig.

"Aye yo Ruto!"

The rapper turned to see Dre walking up with his brother.

Naruto quickly waved them in and invited them to sit down.

"I been tryna get y'all two to meet for awhile but Naruto this is my brother Artist. Artist I'm sure you know who this is."

"Of course I've been a fan for years, I'm just shocked that you actually wanted to meet with me."

Naruto smirked and shook Artist's, better known as A Boogie Wit Da Hoodie, hand.

"Well don't be. It's not everyday a SoundCloud rapper makes waves and you've made a tsunami so big ups to you on that."

Artist nodded. "Aye that means a lot coming from you."

Naruto took another swing of champagne before speaking.

"So what's next for you?"

"I'm working with a few of my boys on a mixtape. After that hopefully get a label to hook us up."

The rapper nodded his head and pulled a business card.

"Tell you what. Drop that mixtape and consider this Empire putting in their bid for you on the label."

Artist looked at the paper dumbfounded as Naruto saw a text on his phone.

"Yo that's dope! Can you even do that?"

Naruto nodded as he stood up. "I have a pretty big pull. If I tell my pops you should be signed then he'll sign you. Now excuse me I gotta take care of something, I'll be right back."

Naruto excused himself and made his way through the club before exiting through the back loading dock area.

"Wassup Ruto."

"Chillin and takin care of some business. What can I do for you G?"

Naruto shared a bro hug with Ghost.

"I got something for you."

The club owner pulled out his phone and showed Naruto a picture of a man.

"Who the fuck is that?"

"Diego Christobal Martinez. The leader of the Hermanos Tianos. Him and Dre are tight."

Naruto eyed Ghost. "So what are you trying to say?"

"What he's saying is we need to kill that mothafucka."

Naruto turned around and came face to face with Kanan.

"Sup lil nigga."

 **And Done!**

 **I probably wrote this chapter like ten times. Couldn't decide which route to go but I like what I have so far.**

 **As always read follow favorite and review!**

 **Duces!**


End file.
